Look Who's Talking
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story is after the movie, Look who talking, In this piece Serena, wine up Pregnant by her Boyfriend, who was suppose to be faithful to Serena, forever. What happens when a special guy comes along in the wrong time, But yet also the right time as well. This is a remake of my first look who's talking, but I've fixes it up some, so it's got some more plot to it. read it.
1. Chapter 1

Look who talking.

In this story is after the movie, Look who talking, In this piece Serena, wine up Pregnant by her Boyfriend, who was suppose to be faithful to Serena, forever just like Sailor Moon, and all the girls, they all seen, the future of Serenity and Darien, but some how in this story things go wrong.

Inuyasha, being a Half Demon, His father was a full blooded Demon, and His Mother, was A Human, He work hard for everything he had in life, He tried doing everything he could, to be just has good as his Half Brother Sesshomrou, he wanted to prove, that he wasn't weak, the only friends he has is Miroku, and Sango,  
His two best friend, sent middle school.

Anyway let start.

Chapter 1.

As Inuyasha, was finishing his last year, in collage, 6 years, he been working hard but he also wanted to fly Airplane's So He was working on becoming a pilot, he drive Taxi's for a part time job to get by.

He has been dating his Girlfriend Kagome, for the last 5 years, since there high school, 9th grade he was dated Kikyo, scent 7th grade year, But tonight he was going to be taken, Kagome out to dinner, and it was going to be a night to remember for the rest of there lives.

He couldn't wait, to see her face, when he, Asks her the qustion.

At the college dormitory.

Knocking...! Inuyasha, you in there? Asks Kagome. Come in, Kagome, Replied Inuyasha, packing for his next class.

Inuyasha, i have to talk to you, about something, Says Kagome, nervously.  
As He turn around, to look at Kagome, standing next to him.

Oh man, She is so beautiful, thought Inuyasha.

Kagome was really nervous, so she started talking. Hey Inuyasha, how it go on your test? Asks Kagome. It was find, I pass, thanks for the help, with all that studing, Say's Inuyasha.  
Great, to hear it, so about tonight, i um, as she started speaking up.

No need to worry, About anything just dress up really nice, Because were going to, a very fancy place for dinner, One of my Fathers restaurants, so I don't want you to worried about anything because, i'm taking care of everything,  
all you need to do, is just be dress and ready to go, Everything will be fine, tonight is going to be just, perfect so I will pick you up at, 8 oclock, Okay, love you so much bye, bye, Spoke Inuyasha, kissing her quick and walk to his next class.

Meawhile up town.

Serena, was writing down orders, then cleaning tables, she was getting really good at Her job, When she first started,  
she was so clumsy, The uniform you can wear almost whatever you want too, but your to wear an Apron around the waist and roller blades, Serena couldn't stand up a lot, it was very funny at first.

Until Darien and the girls took Serena to a Skating rink where You can roller blade all you want to.  
Serena became really good at it, After that practice, Serena work faster and harder then any other worker.

But that was almost 1 year ago, before Darien left to America, Everything seem to be changing.

Any back to today.  
Hello Earth to Serena...! Called out, Elizabeth. What, did you say something? Asks Serena.  
Yeah your, done you can go home, Replied Elizabeth.

As Serena, finally got off work, she was working as a waitess at the time being plus it help's her skill with cooking,  
to please Darien, so she doesn't get him sick.

Hey Serena, how it going Asks Darien, walking up to her. Darien, Your late i've been off for almost an hour, What were you doing, that took so long? Asks Serena, waiting outside on, the steps. I was stuck in, traffic and my studies made me forget the time.

Well at least you made it, Says Serena, standing up. After you, Spoke Darien, opening the car door, for her.  
i've miss you, so much, i feel like, ever since you started this school program, you haven't had much time for me, lately i know, i said i could handle it, but i just really hate that you travel so much, Say's Serena. I miss you too, Serena, Hey what do you say i Make it up to you, Why don't you let me take you out tonight i have something for you, Replied Darien.

Okay, But what do You want to talk about? Asks Serena, curious. Silly Serena, you'll have to wait and see,  
it wouldn't be a surpize if you knew would it, Replied Darien smiling. Okay, what should i wear at least? Asks Serena.  
something really nice Say's Darien.

Something nice, really fancy, Spoke Darien. What, fancy why fancy? Asks Serena, clueless as usually.  
You'll see, just be ready to go, By 7:30, tonight, Says Darien. Okay, see you later, Replied Serena.

Serena called the girls they all said they be right over, Serena bath quickly and wash herself.

Afterwards Serena, was going through her closest looking for something to wear.  
No, that's not good enough, Whispered Serena, No, No, Mina I can't choose anything, I don't want to over dress, Says Serena.

Um...! let me think, well what did Darien, Say to you? Asks Mina. He said, it was a suprize, But to dress fancy,  
and that's it, but he didn't say where, He was taken me, or if it really, really nice please, what if it is? Asks Serena.

Um...! do you, girls think maybe tonight Darien, going to pop the question, finally? Asks Rai.

Rai, does have a point Serena, maybe tonights the night, he want you too, have more then just a ring, or maybe he also has, the wedding band, for you has well, Say's Amy.

She right we have to go shopping for your dress for tonight Say's Leta. Then it's a good thing, I thought ahead of you all, Replied Mina.  
What, do you mean? Asks Serena, confused. Well you All know that i'm in Design school, and i been working on Dresses because there my talent i guess, So i brought all the ones I've made and i'm going to be right back, Replied Mina.

What was she talking about, now? Asks Amy, curious. Mina design clothes, Spoke Artemis.  
I'm back, Says Mina. She pulled, the covers off, the dresses.

Wow...! Mina, there really good, Nice work, Spoke Rai, looking over the dresses. Absolutely beautiful, Says Leeta.  
So let's see, Serena please stand here, Spoke Mina, bringing Serena over to a tall bedroom mirror that show the, full body.

Okay, but what are you, going to do now? Asks Serena, curious. Taking your size in, and i think one of these dresses will fit you, now let's see, please stand still Serena, Spoke Mina.

Well can she fit in one of these dresses? Asks Rai, watching. There's 27, Dresses i'm sure There's one that will fit you, Replied Mina.  
As everyone waiting around, Serena's Apartment for Mina, to finish her, amazing job,

Serena had bought the apartment after high school, to learn to grow up more plus, if she wanted to marry Darien, they were going to need there own place for awhile, Darien, and Serena, had become more, then they everyone thought, they could be.

They been sleeping together, a lot more now too. but Serena, wanted to get married now and she, was hoping Darien, had listen to her, about moving on, and him moving in with her, Serena's place was much bigger, then his, so they figure, that it make scent, to start living together now.

So here's my first chapter, I hope you like it, so what will happen next, keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Look who talking.

Last time the girls were helping Serena, Get ready for her date and Inuyasha, was planning a surprise for Kagome, let's continue reading. enjoy.

Chapter 2.

Getting ready.

As for Kagome, she was dress, in a dark green dress, high hills off the ground, she was wearing her hair up in a bun, with a few hairs coming down beside her face. Inuyasha, waited for her, he had the limousine outside, waiting for her. He called her, she said she be right down.

As she came outside, Her families rich mansion, slash shrine. Kagome was louded with richest.

Inuyasha, never got anything expect, for his old man's sword, and the rest to his mother, to help her raise him, after he died. He had to work, for everything he's got, even Though his father, left money for emergency use only.

Were you waiting long? Asks Kagome. For about an hour, Replied Inuyasha. Sorry, Says Kagome. Let's just hope, the restaurant, didn't give our table away, Says Inuyasha, a little tempered.

I said, I was sorry, and to be honestly, I really didn't want to come out tonight, anyways, Replied Kagome upset. You look, really beautiful, Kagome, Say's Inuyasha, changing the subject being nice.

As she took a deep breath, then spoke up.

Thank you, but we should, be going, Spoke Kagome.  
Yeah, of course, And I have, A plan for us, Tonight, Say's Inuyasha. Right, well then, let's get this over with, Say's Kagome. Kagome, What's with the attitude, I've been planning this night, for 5 years, So what wrong with you, you seem like your, in a hurry? Asks Inuyasha.

I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I've got so much going on, Lately, Says Kagome, starting to explain herself. I get it, college is almost over with us, and we both are finally, reaching out for our dreams, And you and I, Have been dating for, 5 years almost 6, And tonight, is going to be great, come on, let's get out of here, Say's Inuyasha, warping his arms around Kagome, to the car, opening the door, for her and then closes it has well.

Kagome, relies that there was, No way telling Inuyasha, the truth, without hurting him, and she was, afraid that, he was going to asks her to marry him. She wanted, to get this night, over with before, He asks that question.

Meanwhile back with Serena and the girls.

Mina, put Serena, in a beautiful, Black cocktail dress, that she made, Serena's hair was, put up like Mina's for once, Black ribbon in, Serena's hair, with light peach colored lipstick, and very light Eye shadow.  
As Darien, use his key, to open the apartment door, he relies the door was, Already unlock.

Hey Serena, you ready? Asks Darien, walking in.

Hey Darien, spoke up the girls in the living room.

Hello girls, what going on? Asks Darien. Nothing much, Just helping, Serena, get ready for your, guy's date, Say's Rai, smiling. Oh, I see, well we'll have to get going soon, otherwise, I might, lose my table, Replied Darien. I hope this night, Will be a night, to remember, Spoke Leta. Oh it will be, and more, Say's Darien.

Well what do you think? Asks Serena, standing in front of them all. Wow Serena, you look so beautiful, Say's Darien. Thanks, you can thank, Mina, She design the grown, Replied Serena smiling.

Um...! you look, pretty good, yourself Darien, in that suit, Say's Serena. Here these, Roses are for you, Say's Darien. thanks Darien, Say's Serena. Come on, Say's Darien, holding out, his hand to her, Has she took his hand and they were off.

Back with Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Wow Inuyasha, this is a very expensive place, are you sure you, want to spend, so much money, Say's Kagome. I know, but it's all about you tonight, Well about us, Say's Inuyasha. Truly, Inuyasha, I think we should, Say's Kagome.  
No, This is it, now come, Spoke Inuyasha, holding her hand.

Hello, table for two, for the Takahashi's party, Say's Inuyasha. Right, come this way, Replied the host.

Here you go, Kagome, Says Inuyasha, pulling out, her chair for her. Alright, Say's Kagome, as she sat down, and He push, her chair in. They both sat, at the table. Here's your menu's, your waitress, should be by soon, Says the host leaving.

They were both quite.

Hello, Welcome, To Crystal Heart Restaurant, My Name is Beth, How may I take your order? Asks the, lovely girl. Umm...! I'd like A best bottle of Wine, you've got, please, Replied Inuyasha. Yes Sir,

I'll be back, in a Moment, Say's Beth, walking away.

As Kagome, fiddle with her dress, the silence was, Starting to bug, Inuyasha, he was getting the impression that, Kagome, wasn't really happy, tonight but what could be troubling her, Thought Inuyasha.

Look Kagome, um...! the reason, I wanted to come, out tonight with you, was to talk about us, about are future ,Say's Inuyasha, breaking the silence.

Oh no, He's starting, I have to tell him now, Thought Kagome.

Inuyasha, there something, I need to talk to you, about as well, Say's Kagome. What is it, You want to talk about? Asks Inuyasha. Oh...! how to put this, Spoke Kagome, worried. Here's your, Wine, Say's Beth, given them, there drinks. thank you, Replied Inuyasha.

Look let order are food, and then, We will talk about everything we both want to say, Say's Inuyasha. Okay, Say's Kagome, looking over, her menu, same for Inuyasha.

Meanwhile with Serena.

As Serena, and Darien, walk into the restaurant.

Table for two, Spoke Darien, telling them, his name. Of course, this way, Say's the host. has they sat down together.

Is anything you like, right away? Asks the host. A bottle of, One of your best wine, Please, Says Darien.  
Can I, Just get a Mango surprise, Spoke Serena, smiling.

Of course, please read over your menu's and your waiter, will bring everything, over to you, Spoke The Host.

So um...! Serena, there something, I been wanting to talk to you about, something important, and now that your 22 years old, Say's Darien. Yes, what is it? Asks Serena.

Hello, fokes My name is Victor, and I will be your waiter, what can I bring you, to start off with? Asks Jack.  
Can I get, Mozzarella cheese sticks, to start off with? Asks Serena. Yes, you can, Replied Victor.  
Just a nice, side of your special soups, Say's Darien. Alright, It's clam cowered, Replied Victor. That's great, Says Darien. Of course, Be right back, Say's Victor.

So as I was saying Serena, these past few years, have been wonderful and loving you, just make me feel, As if nothing going to change at all, But I'm afraid, that time as changes a lot, and there's so many things, that have been happening to me, while I've been away at college, Say's Darien.

What are you, trying to say Darien, I'm afraid I don't understand? Asks Serena, confused. How can I put this, Um...! I love you, so much and I would, never want to do, anything to hurt you, Say's Darien.

OK, I get it, I would never hurt you, either Darien, I love you, And I can't wait, till we get the rest of your stuff moved in, my apartment, I'm just really excited, to be moving in together, next week, your finally done with College, so that means No more traveling around, Say's Serena.

Yes and I do too but, as Darien, wanted to tell her, what been going on, but he couldn't do it, so he, spoke.

Well it goes like this Serena, will you be happy to be my wife? Asks Darien, holding open another ring box, that has the hole ring, and band with it. Yes...! I'll marry you...! Spoke up Serena, really excited, and happy finally, that he finally asks her, to marry him. As She kiss him, As he kissed back.

I'd like to make a toast, Too us, Spoke Serena, holding her class up. To us, May we Always be happy, Says Darien. Forever, and ever, Replied Serena. Cheers to that, Spoke Darien, smiling. Cheers, To my beloved, Replied Serena.

They both toasted to each other, and enjoyed there meals.

That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

So what will happen for Kagome and Inuyasha, read and find out. coming up next with chapter 3.

to be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Look who talking.

Last time, Inuyasha, was planning a surprise for Kagome, let's continue reading. enjoy.

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile, As for Kagome, and Inuyasha, on the other side of the Restaurant,

Inuyasha, are food is here, Say's Kagome, snapping him, out of his thoughts. Um...! Inuyasha, was lost in thought.

Yeah, let's eat, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, We really need to talk, about what, we started talking about, Spoke up Kagome. Yeah I was thinking about that, because this is a very hard, choice for me, I mean hard thing to do, Say's Inuyasha, nervous.

Look Inuyasha, before we talk about, what you got to say, I need to tell you, something about me, Replied Kagome. No I need, to do this now or I will never be able to get it out, Spoke up Inuyasha, serious face, who look like he could pass out cold.

Kagome, I love you so very much, and I would never, hurt you like I did, in High school that one time with Kikyo, but she out of the picture forever, and witch bring me here to say, how much I want a future with you, Replied Inuyasha, being as passionate as he could To show how much, He love her.

Kagome, will be My Wife, will you Marry Me? Asks Inuyasha, holding out, his hand with a ring in it. the ring, as gold around the band, and the diamond was small but beautiful, it was diamond shape, with two smaller crystals, Blue sapphire's.

Inuyasha, it a nice ring, It's kind of cheep isn't it, The diamond really small, don't you think? Asks Kagome. Wait are you, Seriously questioning, A 2000, dollar ring? It took me two years, to pay that ring off, and there's a diamond on, it just because it's not huge, like your mothers ring, doesn't mean that, it's cheep, and it's the thought that courts, Replied Inuyasha, upset.

It's nice, but it's not me, Spoke Kagome, being a bitch.

So your saying no, to getting married? Asks Inuyasha, seriously, tempered right now. I'm very sorry, Inuyasha, but No, I can't Marry you, Say's Kagome, looking down now.

what do you mean, you can't, I thought this is what you wanted, You and I, have been together scent High school, scent 11th grade, You and I, have talk about having a future together, for years and moving in together, and you've never, worried about me being pour, and giving you jewelry really small, and gifts, so why now what's change you, to not want to get married? Asks Inuyasha, He was trying, very hard, not to yell at her.

Inuyasha, I've been with somebody else, I've been sleeping with my study partner, from my travels in, America, and I'm in love with him, I've been trying for weeks, To tell you that, I'm having affair, Spoke Kagome.

How could you, after everything I did for you, how could you? Asks Inuyasha, in shock right now. I'm sorry, it all happen, when I got, my letter from Amarica, I can fanlly go, where I always wanted to go, I'm going to New York in a few days, and I met someone over the years, at first we were just friends then one night, it all change, he may me want to fly to go as far as I could go and then We made love to each other, I had sex with him, I'm sorry, Say's Kagome, with a guilty look, that just said sorry.

I can't believe, I'm hearing this, you just played me out like a fool, this hole time...! Yelled Inuyasha. people were watching on, there end of the restaurant.

Serena and Darien, heard something, but just went back to there meals, not getting involved in somebody love life.

Inuyasha, the reasons it happen, was because you, stuck in bed, there I said it, our sex life is really bad, and I've never felt strongly aroused by somebody, You and I, Never had that relationship before, Spoke Kagome. Your saying that, our sex life, is horrible? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes, The man I'm seeing, He's made me scream in ways you can't, Because you never, use your full straight, and speed, Spoke Kagome, being honest. Who the hell is this guy, is it a demon, is it Koga? Asks Inuyasha. No, it's not Koga, As if I would sleep with him, but the man I'm seeing is Human, Says Kagome.

I can't believe you, could do this to me, I am the master, when it comes to Sex, you just never tried to tell me what you wanted Me to do with you, I was truly trying to be honest and loyal, and not treat you like I did with Kikyo, Even she was better in bed, then you were, but I look past it, because life is more important, then just sex, You know what, I'm done, I've lost my interest in food, I don't ever, want to see you again, You can walk home, or called your new man, because I'm finish here, good bye, Spoke Inuyasha, as he walk out.

Kagome, knew he wouldn't forgive her, but she couldn't go on playing him, anymore so she had to let him go,  
so she said goodbye, and then she left, for New York, texting her new lover, that her and Inuyasha, were over, and couldn't wait, till they move in together.

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I'm enjoying this story better then my old one, I hope everyone else likes it too.

So now what will happen to everyone, and who is the mystery man Kagome's dating who could it be?

keep reading and find out.

to be continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Look who talking.

Last time, Inuyasha, was planning a surprise for Kagome, and found out a surprised turn into a nasty fight, Kagome cheated on him, now what was he to do, and what will become of Serena and Darien's marriage.

let's continue reading. enjoy.

Chapter 4.

Meanwhile back with Serena and Darien.

Serena and Darien left the restaurant, and went back to there apartment, they were kissing and enjoyed each others company.

Darien, promise me, that you won't go back to America again, Our future is here, Says Serena. I promise, College is over, You are everything to me, Let's just stop talking and let's, Let our bodies do the talking instead of Talking with words, Replied Darien kissing her body. Okay, Spoke Serena, kissing back.

They both had sex, Darien's condom broke though, He told her, that everything will be fine, That pregnancy of that happening very rare, So she stop freaking out. later that night she was, Asleep.

Darien open, his phone, checking his emails, and texts, and replied to them all, but one, he wasn't sure, if he wanted to answer, it right now, As he look at Serena, then went to bed, laying next to her.

For 3 weeks, Serena and Darien, were perfectly happy, But yet Darien, kept disappearing now and then, He got this really nice job, that pays good, But he acted weird sometimes.

But now, It's been 2 months scent Darien asks Serena to marry him, and they made love Darien still acted weird around her, she just push it aside then she started getting moody and sick, then found out, she was pregnant, that broken condom, made them parents.

She couldn't believe this, she was having a baby, and everyone knew what that meant, Rini was coming, sooner then, they thought, she would be, but she was coming, the girls were happy with news, of them getting married.

Then she talk to Darien, telling him about, being pregnant, they both figure they would get married, right away at least that's what Serena, wanted to do but Darien, for some reason, said that they should wait till after she has the baby, Plus you have to book a place for the wedding, the dresses and food and everything else, then she can fit, in a nice size dress too, witch she agree, so now they were working on, wedding ideas, and baby planning she was so happy, she couldn't wait, much longer she was so happy.

Darien, would buy clothes for Serena and the Baby at least Serena, felt happy about it, the girls thought, maybe it was just Serena, being nervous is all.

Although Leeta, as this feeling Serena, maybe on to something Serena, as never not trusted Darien, so what is Darien, hiding or maybe Rai, was right Serena, was just being Jealous, as always another girl always calling Darien.

Serena's parents weren't exactly happy for the timing of all this, But they expected it for what it is, Serena's Father still hated Darien, ever since they met the first time, he was much older then Serena, and Darien never came over for family dinners, He just didn't like him, something wasn't right about Darien, he thought.

Darien couldn't believe this shit, He fathered a child, To Serena, He should be really happy, That Rini, was finally going to be with them, But he wasn't happy at all. This wasn't suppose To happen, Whispered Darien.

Hey Gorgeous, looking pretty good this evening, Spoke a woman walking into his office.

As Darien, Jump up out of his chair, Looking at the woman.

Kagome, don't sneak up, on me like that, Replied Darien, jumpy. What in the world, going on with you today? Asks Kagome, worried.  
I did, something stupid, Replied Darien. What happen, You did tell Serena, About us right? Asks Kagome.

No, I was thinking about that still, I'm not sure, I can just leave her, Replied Darien sadly. What, why the hell not, I broke up with Inuyasha, for you, So why can't you just dump Serena? Asks Kagome.

She's pregnant, And it's mine, I'm a Father, I just don't know, If I can abandon all of this on her, right now, Says Darien, with a regretful face. Yes, Kagome and Darien, were having an affair with each other, for the past year. in America.

Well you have to do something here, You can't have us both, but you can still fine time, to get custody of your child, Replied Kagome. That's true, Says Darien, unsure of anything, right now.

I guess, Your choosing Serena, instead of me, Spoke Kagome, sad face. No it's you, I want truly it is, I don't want Serena, but please Kagome, let's just keep this to ourselves, for the baby's sake, just until the baby's born, I don't want Serena, too lose the baby, Replied Darien.

Only if you swear it, that you will break up with her, Spoke up Kagome. I promise, as soon as the baby's out, I'll call off the wedding and everything, I'll break up with her, just stay with me, Please? Asks Darien.

Alright, but your going to have to make this up to me, Replied Kagome. How about, right now? Asks Darien smiling. He started fingering her, and kissing her neck. Your really good at that, Says Kagome.

I know, let's do it, Replied Darien. Oh yes, Spoke Kagome. So they both kept meeting up, at placing having sex, all the time, It never stop and every day Darien didn't want to return to Serena.

So that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed the betrayal of Darien, let's see what happens next.

to be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Look who talking.

Last time, on look who's talking, Serena and Darien's engagement was out to everyone's ears. but Darien is having an Affairs with Kagome, let's continue reading. and find out what happens next. enjoy.

Chapter 5.

Serena had, gone to her, 6 month ultrasound appointment, The doctor said it was, definitely a girl. Serena and the girls were really excited for Rini's birth, they couldn't wait much longer.

Serena enjoyed a family picnic, with her family and friends, but again Darien didn't show up. Serena's father was really starting to hate this gut, feelings deep down in, his heart that Darien wasn't being faithful to Serena, that he was cheating on her.

Sammy and Serena, played the water balloons games, with Rai, and the other girls, they were all laughing and having a great time together. Then they all sat down having lunch together.

As the months finally drop down to the final month.

Finally it had been the ending of her pregnancy 9 months, Serena was to be giving birth soon her due date, was around The last week of November, anytime now.

Serena went to see Darien, at work she wanted to see him, After all they haven't see, much of each other lately, He's been sleeping at his Apartment lately working over time, to be honest, Serena, was getting angry with all this having to schedule time in, with her own fiancé, it was absolutely unbelievable.

Meanwhile with what happen with Inuyasha.

Screaming...! moaning...! became louder and louder, Inuyasha, finally stop fucking. Oh my god, You still have not change, Your still the best bed partner ever, Spoke Kikyo.

Yeah, well I should get going, I've got to be at work in, 10 minutes, Replied Inuyasha. Will you come back, and See me soon? Asks Kikyo. I don't know, I really don't like messing around with a married woman, Spoke Inuyasha, being serious. Inuyasha, Naraku and I, are divorce, Says Kikyo.

Why that happen? Asks Inuyasha, curious. Easy he went though a selfish faze, like every man does, and I was sleeping around, I guess we both weren't really ready to settle down is all, and he's is now living with his new girlfriend, Replied Kikyo.  
I don't know, what to say, I guess, I should say sorry, Spoke Inuyasha. It's fine, no big deal, I love my freedom, Says Kikyo.

Kikyo, have you ever, thought about, Getting married and settling down with children? Asks Inuyasha, curious about wanting a family.  
What are you crazy, Me have children, nan never happen, I will never have kids, Witch is why I had an, 3 Abortion, with My first pregnancy, and the others, Naraku and I, really didn't want kids, I like partying and having sex, I'm not giving that up for children, Replied Kikyo.

Inuyasha, just finish getting dress, now he remember, why they broke up, all she cares about is great sex, sure it's fine when your young and stupid, enjoying things without responsibility's, but now as he grew up, he was ready for something a little more serious, Then a bed partner, thought Inuyasha.

I see, you haven't change either, Kikyo witch is why were not together anymore, I'll be seeing you, Says Inuyasha, leaving.

Has for Inuyasha, he went crazy at first, He hated how Kagome, just bush pass him like she had, but He First kept trying to keep himself happy, but the only thing that, kept him going right now, Was his job, And Taking care of his Sick Mother, in the nursing home, and working for his flight test, and Sex with women from time to time to ease the pain, he didn't really know why he bother trying with Kikyo, and random girls at bars, Funny thing is, He really didn't want, To sleep with Kikyo, or other women, he just wanted a serious relationship with a girl that will last for once. But it was the only thing He as at the moment to feel better about himself. He still wanted to have a family though He wanted to move on now not sleep around forever.

As Serena, went to go see Darien, She was beginning to feel like something was going on behide her back.

What will happen when Serena, gets to his office what will she find.

Keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Look who talking.

Last time, on look who's talking, Darien is having an Affair with Kagome, and Serena, starting to think he's hiding something, and Inuyasha's life. let's continue reading. and find out what happens next. enjoy.

Chapter 6.

At the office.

Darien, you are absolutely amazing, Spoke Kagome, getting dress. I know, but your just as good, Your way better then Serena is, Says Darien. Darien, if were going to have a relationship, together maybe you can, not talk about Serena, or the baby so much, Replied Kagome.

Actually Kagome, I have something for you, Says Darien. What is it? Asks Kagome, curious. Has he pulled out a piece of paper. Read it, Says Darien.

As Kagome, pulled out her reading glasses, this is a release for a apartment, Spoke Kagome. That's right, I finally stole my apartment here, and bought this one in New York, where you will be going to work as a lawyer, I'm moving there, to be with you over Christmas break and I'll be staying, my job is going to be better then this place, So what do you say Kagome, will you come move in with Me? Asks Darien. Yes, yes, Darien I will, Wait what about your Daughter? Asks Kagome. Well I could always just get visiting custody agreement with Serena, Replied Darien.

Oh Darien I'm so happy, Cried Kagome. I'm going to tell Serena, now I don't want to wait anymore, so this weekend were going to talk about it, And then I will be all yours, Says Darien smiling. You've made me, the happiness woman, ever I love you, Replied Kagome.

Serena, had just got to Darien's office door, She was headed for the door.

But when his door open to his office a women came out with Darien, smiling and Talking with her, She didn't like this girl what so ever.

Hey Darien, is this a bad time to talk to you? Asks Serena. No not at all Serena, but wait I thought we had plans for Saturday, to talk and see each other, Spoke Darien.

Who's she? Asks Serena, growling with Jealousy.

Um...! Kagome this is Serena, and Serena, this is Kagome, my friend I made over in America, Say's Darien. Oh so your, his new best friend, Say's Serena, still not liking the woman, but she would never, not trust Darien, She has no right to feel that way about a friend of his.

Well talk to you later Darien, Say's Kagome. bye Kagome, say's Darien, smiling at her. Serena, didn't like that, that was the smile he always gave her, why is he flashing it to another women, thought Serena.

Please come inside Serena, Can I get you something to drink? Asks Darien. No, I'm fine, Replied Serena.

So how are you feeling, Serena? Asks Darien. Darien, Do you think that Kagome, is pretty, Say's Serena. Well she is pretty, but not has beautiful as you are, Say's Darien, trying to sugarcoat his words.

um I look so fat, and ugly cried Serena, looking at herself in the mirror. Hey what do you think, about the new ideas for my Office? Asks Darien. Ah it alright, I guess Say's Serena. it going to be fix up, and the wall paper, is going to be different, Kagome and I have been planning new ideas for the office, So what do you think? Asks Darien.

I like the flowers and such, Say's Serena, eating chips.

You know, you should really be careful, You shouldn't gain, so much weight, Spoke Darien.  
My Doctor says my weight, is just fine, Replied Serena. well it just, I want you to be healthy is all, and you look like you could used, some more walking, and less food, Spoke Darien. Great, Now I feel like a fat pig in front of you, Replied Serena, feeling angry.

I'm just trying to look out, For what best for you is all, You know Kagome, jog everyday and She help out with raising her brother, and She a wonderful person you can learn a lot from her, Spoke up Darien.

That's it, I can't take it anymore, I've have sat around for months, just wanting to spend time with you, but every day you talk about this great friend of yours that, you travel the world with, I'm so sick and tired of hearing that women's name come out of your mouth, I have been hearing nothing but Kagome, this and Kagome, that how can you talk about someone so much, when you say you love me, but sometime I feel like you love her more...! Yelled Serena, moody again.

No of course not, Serena I'm really sorry, I shouldn't of said that, your right I shouldn't talk about her, so much I didn't relies that I upset you, I'm sorry, Say's Darien, acting all caring and loving again.

Me too, I guess it's just lately you haven't been around, And I'm sorry Darien, it just i'm really sarced of giving birth, and your not there with me, When Rini, finally comes into our lives, I want you to be there for this, it's important to me, Replied Serena.

Serena, I can't promise anything, after all, we never know when it's going to happen, but you call me and I'll try to be there for you, Says Darien, lying to her again. Thanks Darien, I'm just really scared about giving birth, Replied Serena.

have you been, practicing your breathing? Asks Darien. I quit, the Lamaze class, Say's Serena. Why the hell, did you quit for? Asks Darien. Because I was always alone, Seeing couples helping each other out, and I went with my Father, it's very uncomfortable, and what the hold thing, is just a bunch of breathing is all Say's Serena.

Look Serena, it better for Rini's health, now go back and take that class...! Yelled Darien. Well I'm not going back in there, unless your coming with me...! Yelled Serena, tempered right now.

I can't be with you, every second of the day Serena, You need to get that though your head...! Yelled Darien, being an asshole.

Why are you pushing me, so hard? Asks Serena, crying. because it's healthy for you, and I'm going to push you as hard, as I can to make you grow up, Spoke Darien.

I will be find, I know I will be, Because you'll be there with me, though it all to the end of time, Say's Serena. Oh Serena, just come here, let's not fight anymore, Okay, Spoke Darien. Okay, Replied Serena. Look I have, To get back to work now, So don't worry about everything, We'll finish talking on Saturday okay, Replied Darien. Alright, I love you, Says Serena.

As He kiss her, He of course just used her again.

Later on that week Serena, and Leeta, went out shopping for more baby clothes and toys for her to play with.

Well that's it for now, what will happen when Serena and Leeta, find out the truth about Darien's betrayal. keep reading and find out.

to be continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Look who talking.

Last time, on look who's talking, Darien is having an Affair with Kagome, and Serena, starting to think he's hiding something, and now they catch him in the act. let's continue reading. and find out what happens next. enjoy.

Chapter 7.

The Leeta and Serena, were out shopping.

Um I wonder if this store has a Bathroom Spoke Serena. oh god you just went two store ago, Replied Leta. I know, but I have to go again, Say's Serena.

As they shop around the store for fun clothes for themselves.

I love this dress, Look it take two of them to cover me, Say's Serena, smiling. Yeah but your having a Baby, Say's Leeta, smiling at her though the mirrow. You try it on, Replied Serena, giving Leta, the dress.

I want to have a baby, Say's Leta. really you do? Asks Serena. yeah should, i have one with Dustin? Say's Leta. Do You love him? Asks Serena. No Say's Leta, putting the dress over herself.

Ever since Brandon, I'm still not ready for anyone else. You really miss, Him don't you? Asks Serena. I'm glad you have Darien, Soon Rini, will be here too. Says Leeta.

I'm so lucky to have found a Man, who love me so much, Spoke up Serena. Yeah you and Darien, are perfect but the future, is always going to have troubles remember that, Replied Leta. Yeah but He would never leave me or Rini, we will be just find, Say's Serena. Yes I'm sure Say's Leta.  
And I love Him so much Replied Serena.

as a girl was making sound in the changing room, or it sounded like it.

Sounds like the people in the changing room, are in love Say's Leeta.  
Has the sound got louder, till the door came flying open. And there stood Darien, warp around another womens arms but not just any women Kagome, Darien, turn around to see Serena, and Leta, looking right at him with such hate and sick look of there faces.

Serena, wait...! Yelled Darien, shit has he put Kagome, down and fix his pants ran after her.

Serena, let me explain please Say's Darien. Oh this I got to hear Spoke Leta, crossing her arms.  
I thought you said you told her, Say's Kagome, in tears. Ladys these dresses haven't been paid for, Say's the sales women. look i'm going to call the cops if you don't move the dresses back inside Say's the Lady. Please kagome, take the dress back Say's Darien.

Has Leta, went in to change clothes, and Kagome. meanwhile.

Darien, what going on please tell me this is a nightmare? Asks Serena, crying. Serena, I've fallen in love, I'm going to live with Kagome, in New York, Say's Darien. I can't belive this is happening to me, why are you doing this, I thought you love me, you gave me a ring, Spoke Serena. look Serena, I know this sound bad, but I'm going though a Selffish faze right now, Say's Darien.  
A Selffish faze, Say's Serena, anger built inside her heart pure hate.

I know the timing is bad, I was going to bake up with you, the night I gave you the ring but, I just couldn't do it at first but I fell in love with Kagome, She make things feel happy and normal for once I'm sorry but I choose Kagome, I'm going to live with her I'm Sorry Say's Darien.

A Selffish fase Darien you dick you asshole Yelled Serena, as she began beating him a litte bit then walk away. Serena, Yelled Darien, has Leta, jump onto Darien, started fighting with him. has Kagome, was trying to get her off of Darien.

That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. to be continue.

So now what will happen to Serena.


	8. Chapter 8

Look who talking.

Last time, on look who's talking, Darien is having an Affair with Kagome, and Serena, found out everything and ran away into the city. let's continue reading. and find out what happens next. enjoy.

Chapter 8.

As Serena cried out, in pain from her broken heart, how could he leave Serena and Rini, this wasn't supposed to happen, Cried Serena.

As the pour girl, just cried her eyes out yelling things out, till she stop dead in her tracks. feeling something in her belly, it hurt badly. Oh god this really hurts, Say's Serena.

As She started looking around, She was running to the cab. Please I'm in labor, I need help, Say's Serena, in a sacred voice. I was here first Say's the Man, being just a jerk. Asshole...! Yelled Serena.

Has She started waving her hands in the air, Somebody please help me...! Scream out Serena.

Inuyasha was driving around heading back to the cab, base parking garage. When he over heard, somebody crying out for help again and again. He slowed the car down, hearing the girl calling for a Taxi, she seem troubled.

As he pulled over. Are you alright, Miss? Asks Inuyasha, looking at her. He notice that she was, very pregnant. Why was a woman in, her condition out in this cold weather alone for and pregnant too.

Thank god, somebody finally stops, Spoke Serena, trying to breath. Hey are you alright? Asks Inuyasha. I'm in labor, I need to get to, St. Joe Hospital, Say's Serena, Ah...! fuck that hurts, Spoke Serena. Inuyasha, look at Her, and He slowly came up to her. Easy now, let's get you inside my cab, I'll bring you to the hospital, Replied Inuyasha. Thank you, Replied Serena. Just breath, Okay, Replied Inuyasha, driving her to the hospital.

Don't crush into anyone, this traffic is crazy, Spoke Serena, nervous. Hey I've never crush, A car I've always done good, driving, Replied Inuyasha.

Of course he wasn't the best driving in the world.

Excuse me, Miss Do you want me to call your husband, when we get to the Hospital? Asks Inuyasha. I'm not married, Whispered Serena, from going up and down from the bumpy road.  
What was that? Asks Inuyasha. I don't have a husband, I'm not married, Replied Serena. Ah...! Okay how about your Boyfriend, or somebody to take care of you? Asks Inuyasha. No, there's no one, nobody right now would get to me until tomorrow...! Yelled Serena, from being in pain from labor pains and a broken heart.  
What about the Father of this baby? Doesn't he want to be with you? Asks Inuyasha.

No, He left Me, Ok For another woman, I don't have anyone now, that all you need to know, spoke Serena, in pain.

What an Asshole, I would never do, anything like that, Whispered Inuyasha. Oh god, My water just broke, Spoke up Serena. Woo, that not ok, that means your very fucking close to giving birth, Say's Inuyasha, He pulled the car out on back roads.

Look buddy move it around, Say's a Man, working on the road.

I have an emergency, Say's Inuyasha.  
sorry move it, Say's the Man. fine have it your way, Replied Inuyasha, Has He drive on though them getting to the other side.

It's Ok were almost there, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Finally were here, Say's Inuyasha, has He pulled up really fast into a drop spot.

Serena, She got out of the car, well trying to. Of course Inuyasha, ran around the car gabbing ahold of her, helping her out. Are you okay? Asks Inuyasha. It's hard to move, Replied Serena. Alright hold on, Spoke Inuyasha, picking her up.

come on we have to get you inside, Say's Inuyasha. has he walk though the doors up the a lady behide the desk.

Um i need to see a doctor now, Right now...! Yelled Inuyasha. do you have your card with you, or idea? Asks the Lady. um oh god, this hurt look this is my first baby, I don't know, what I'm doing and I'm terrified, so just somebody help me out...! yelled Serena, in tears.

Come on, you guys can worried about paperwork afterwards, Spoke up Inuyasha.

She getting close, come on can, i get a wheelchair here? Asks the man, next to the lady by the desk.  
I didn't finish, Say's the women.

Here we, You can put her in, the wheelchair, Spoke A male nurse. Inuyasha, put her down. Thank you, Says Serena as they rolled her away. You come Here, you come with me, Say's the Man, gabbing hold of Inuyasha. what why me? Asks Inuyasha. Here put these on over your clothes. But why, Say's Inuyasha. come on man she close, Spoke the man.

But wait I'm not the father...! yelled Inuyasha. has the man just walk away from him without even listing.  
He was about to say forget it, but then heard her screaming. Look inside the room they place her in.

He left me, I have no one for support, Cried Serena, inside a memory in his head.

Oh man, I hope, I don't regert this, Say's Inuyasha, covering his clothes and ears and face.

Owe...! AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...! Has Serena, yelled out for help in pain. Oh god this really hurts, Say's Serena. slow your breathing down, Say's the nurse fuck my breathing...! yelled Serena.  
Wo clam down, everything will be alright, Spoke Inuyasha. She gab him, by the arms, give me some drugs, Say's Serena.  
No you don't want drugs, Replied Inuyasha.

Yes I do I'm going to spilt into two...! cried Serena. Do something about this, Say's Inuyasha. looking at the nurse who was just sitting on her ass.  
She almost fully dilated, and the drug take to much time to kick in, Replied the Nurse. well do something about it now...! Yelled Inuyasha. well the doctor on his way in and I'm not allow to do anything without his ok, Say's the Nurse.

Has Inuyasha, ran out the door.

Hey you are you the doctor...! Yelled Inuyasha. Yes I'm what the promble young man, Say's the Doctor.  
Ok come now...! yelled Inuyasha, gabbing him pulling him into the room.

Oh I see, so how long ago water brake? Asks the doctor. half hour ago, Say's the Nurse. Ah I see, so how are we doing on are breathing, Serena? Asks the Doctor. I'm really trying but I quit the breathing class, if you make the pain go away i'll go to summer school, i'll go make up classes if you just make the pain go away...! cired Serena with full tears.

As Inuyasha, tried to be nice and wipe the tears away from her face, and grab a cloth to clean her face. here we are this will take the pain off for a little while, Say's the Doctor.

Has the pain slow down.

Ah now that's a little more like it, Say's Rini's little voice. hey where's that light coming from? Asks Rini, too herself. Ok that a girl, push, Say's the doctor. no hey stop with the pushing already, Hey I'm falling...! Yelled Rini.

but of course, when She came out, She was crying loudly like a baby does. but to everyone else in the room, they can't hear what she saying. it's all inside the head, like that little voice inside us, even as babies.

AH put me back in, put me back in...! Yelled Rini. Oh man who are you, scream out Rini, over and over again. it so cold lady come on I'm going to freeze out here...! yelled Rini. Oh no get that out of my mouth...! Yelled Rini, has the lady was sticking something down her mouth, checking temperatures and everything.

oh now where are we going...! cried Rini, as She put Her in Serena's Arms.

Ah very nice, thought Rini, has Her blue Eye's look just like Serena's, has She smile back at Rini.  
So fanlly we meet, Rini, Spoke Serena. Ah...! your the one, that ate all that spicey food, and Sweets, Man this is as got to be there weridness day of my life, well so far, Say's Rini.

In this piece I hope, no one will get man at me, but I'm making this more real like on Rini's looks, I'm making her have black hair, like her Father's but blue eyes like Serena, and looks like Serena's face. full of hair on her head.

After that Serena, went to sleep and Rini, was put inside with the other children. Has Serena, slept her Mother and Father were called and then the girls found out about her going to labor too.

So they all were going to meet up with Serena, tomorrow and talk to her. As Inuyasha, was leaving he knew he had to get back to work, because his boss was going to be mad about bringing the cab back so late.

He was walking pass the room, fill with full of newborns. Inuyasha, stop to look at Serena's little one. He was thinking to himself.

If only she han't left him, he could of been having a baby of his own now too. But he couldn't help smile at Rini, so cute She as a great mom, I guess I should go now thought inuyasha. has he left.

Serena, woke to her Friends all walking in they all said there sorrys to Serena. when Leta. told them all about Darien, and Kagome, in the dress store.

Trista, and the other felt sick with Darien, along with the others as well. Serena, didn't need this but now there was one thing to worry about what happen to the future now.  
how will they now how it goes now is there another guy that can help Serena, with Rini, and more then anything her heart her feelings.

well that's all for tonight, I've got to go but I'll finish updating tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

To be continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Look who talking.

Last time, on look who's talking, Darien is having an Affair with Kagome, and Serena, found out everything and ran away into the city, Then got taking to the hospital by a very kind and gentle man who help out getting her into the delivery. let's continue reading. and find out what happens next. enjoy.

Chapter 9.

Inuyasha, got yelled at by his boss, for getting the car back to the garage, so late. He explain that he had an emergency, That he help somebody, his boss didn't care and dock his pay for being late. Afterwards he grabbed his bag out of the cab, and he notice that, There was a shoulder bag, in the backseat, floor.

He open it up, It belong to that woman, who he took to the hospital. Serena Tuskino, Age 22. He read everything, so he could fine her. He look at her pictures, Too she seem to be really nice. He drove home for now, he'd return her belonging after, She was out of the hospital.

Then he told his best friends, why he was late for Dinner and then had, To explain helping a girl, to the hospital.

So Really, so you just help her out? Asks Sango. More, then just help Her, I was in the room with her, when she was giving birth, Replied Inuyasha, eating. Why did you stay for that? Asks Sango, surprised.

As he finish crewing his food, he began telling them what Serena, had said in the car.

The Father, of the child abandon her, for another woman, She was alone, She didn't have a single friend, for support, So I stayed with her, until that, Beautiful baby girl was born, I wouldn't feel right, just leaving when, she had nobody, Spoke Inuyasha. You have gone, soft, Says Miroku, laughing.

I have not, gone soft...! Yelled Inuyasha. Whatever you say, Spoke Miroku. It's not like that, it's just I felt, like she was just like me, Cheated on, Use by somebody she loved, I could see the pain in her eyes, I couldn't help not helping her, So I stayed for her, Replied Inuyasha, emotional.

They kept talking back and forth, throughout the night.

After the girls left, Serena was feeding Rini, on her hospital bed. As Rini, just look at her. Serena, felt terrible, This hole time Darien, Was just lying though his teeth, Cheating on her, abandoning Rini, She just couldn't understand, Why he want someone else, What did she do wrong, Cried Serena.

I'm really sorry Rini, I never thought, Your Father would leave us, You know, All I know now, is the future is over, unfortunately you, won't be seeing your Father here, I really mess things up for you, Spoke Serena.

Why is she so, upset? Asks Rini, trying to understand, but really confused.

But I don't want you to worry Rini, Because I'm going to do my very best, To take care of you, Your the only thing, that matters to me, My little princess, I will always be here for you, Spoke up Serena, crying serious eyes.

3 days after the girls visited, Serena's parents came to pick Serena up, And bring her home. Come on Rini, It's time to go, Says Grandma Mai, dressing Rini up. In a little Yellow PJ's Wait feet covers to keep her warm.

We also bought the car seat, for Rini, Big sister, Spoke up Sammy. Okay, I'll put her in, Myself, Replied Serena.

I've got it, Serena, Spoke Her Father. Be careful, not so tight Daddy, Says Serena serious. Serena, It's fine I've got it, Spoke Her Father Joey. He's done, this a hundred times, with you and Sammy, Everything will be fine, Says Her Mother.

Okay, Fine I just, want to get home, Spoke Serena. Okay everything ready to go, Replied Her Father.

Serena, walk inside her Apartment, Luna came running to her. Serena, We will come back, and check on you, In a few days, okay sweetie, Says Her Mother. Okay, I'll be fine really, I'm okay, Replied Serena.

They said there goodbyes and left out the door.

Well now what will happen, keep reading and find out what Serena can do without Darien. To be continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Look who talking.

Last time on, Look who's talking, Serena just gets home, and everyone was trying to be helpful. let's see what happens next. enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10.

days went by Serena was surprised at her bug sized breast. They were really sore, from the breasts milk. Luna, I'm leaking again, Says Serena. Here use these, Amy bought them for you, there little pads that go over your nibble they help you to stay dry, Replied Luna. You mean these things? Asks Serena. Yes, they will help, Trust me they will help with the leaking, Says Luna.

Serena started, Reading on breast feeding. Oh man this is crazy, Say's Serena, to herself. Luna had been helping Serena, the best she could.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

He park his car, on the street, and push the lock button, and then look at Serena's address. Um...! I think it's that building, Whispered Inuyasha.  
He walk up to the call box, on the building and look for Serena's Name and room number.

205...! ringing...!

As Serena's call box, by her door went off.

Who's here, Serena? Asks Luna. I don't know, I'll go check, Replied Serena. As Serena, put Rini, down and went to the door, and pressed the talk button.

Hello...! can I help you, Spoke up Serena, pushing the talk button. Hi, I'm looking for Serena Tuskino, Is this her Apartment? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, this is Serena, Replied Serena, wondering who this guy was.

Right, well I don't know if, you remember me, but I drove you to the Hospital, the other night, You forgot your bag in my cab, and I wanted to return it to you, Spoke Inuyasha.

Come on up, Apartment 205, 5th floor, Doors open, Replied Serena, pushing the open, the door button.  
Inuyasha, walk upstairs.

Knocking...! knocking...!

Open door.

Hello, please Come in, Says Serena. Thank you, Replied Inuyasha. Um...! I never, really had a chance, to say thank you for helping me, the other night, Spoke Serena. It's fine, Say's Inuyasha, walking in the living room, it was smaller then his apartment. He was dress in jeans, a red shirt and a hat on his head.

Luna, scent him, right off the bat, so she was a little uneasy. Hi there, your a beauitful cat, Spoke Inuyasha, petting Luna. That's Luna, Says Serena, putting stuff in boxes. Serena was packing all of Darien's stuff, So she didn't have to think about him.

Luna, It's perfect, Funny thing is, I've never seen a cat, with a mark like this, but Luna is absolutely perfect name for this cat, Says Inuyasha, picking Luna up, petting her. Luna, started purring.

What as gotten into me, Thought Luna. Oh that's the spot, Thought Luna. Silly kitty, Spoke Inuyasha. She likes you, She usually doesn't like people, Replied Serena.

You know, It looks like you, got your figure back, Say's Inuyasha, smiling. This is not, My normal body size, I'm way more attractive, Then I am right now, Spoke up Serena, Joking. Oh I don't, doubt that, You look very gorgeous to me, Spoke Inuyasha, putting Luna down.

Um...! I'm sorry, I hit you, the other day I was in a lot of pain, when you carried me inside the hospital, Replied Serena. It's fine you, didn't hurt me, you couldn't even if you tried to, I am Half Demon after all, Spoke Inuyasha. Here this is for you, Say's Serena, holding out some money to him. Thank you, but you keep it, you might need it, Replied Inuyasha.

You sure, I can pay you for the cab fee, Replied Serena. It's fine, really I've taking care of that, Seriously keep the money, Spoke Inuyasha. Thanks, Replied Serena.

As Rini, made giggling sounds in, her playpen.

Hi there cutie, Spoke up Inuyasha, looking down at her, has he smiles at her. Luna didn't think he was a bad guy at all he save Serena's life and he was gentle with Rini.

She's being very quite, this Morning, Says Serena. So what did you, Name her again? Asks Inuyasha. Rini, her name is Rini, Replied Serena. Very cute, Name Rini, Hello Rini, I'm Inuyasha, Spoke Inuyasha.

Giggling...! He was ticking her. She's absolutely adorable, Says Inuyasha. On her good days, She is at night she fussy never wants to stay asleep, Replied Serena.  
It just takes time, once she feels tired, she'll sleep, and when she naps You should too, Spoke Inuyasha.

Do You know a lot about Kids? Asks Serena, curious. A little from Babysitting, My best friends kids, Replied Inuyasha. Umm...! That's rare, You don't see, that anymore, Says Serena. What's Rare? Asks Inuyasha, confused.

Men babysitting, it's just really rare, Spoke Serena. True, but i love it, It beats being suck at home, Says Inuyasha. That's a good reason, I guess, Do you have any Kids of your own? Asks Serena, curious. No I don't have children, But I want them, It's just no woman really like me, Replied Inuyasha.

Sorry to hear that, But hey sometimes you just have to have faith and sometimes things work out, Spoke Serena, picking up a very heavy box. Maybe someday, Do you want, some help with all this? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah Sure, if you don't mind, I'm just packing these boxes up, and putting them outside on the street, People can take whatever they want too, Replied Serena. Okay, let me handle this, Say's Inuyasha. You sure you want to give a lot of this stuff away? Asks Inuyasha.

It's Darien's stuff, My Ex's stuff, I don't want to see it, in my house anymore, If you want it take it, Spoke up Serena. No thank you, but this stuff you could pawn it off, makes some money, Replied Inuyasha. No I already pawning, all of that right there, Spoke Serena.

Inuyasha, look at a jewelry box, and it was full of money for sure, Gold and sliver necklaces, earnings that were real stones, rings diamond rings.  
Holy cow, this is worth a lot, Spoke up Inuyasha. You can take it, if you want to, I don't want it, Replied Serena, serious tone voice.

Seriously, you don't even want the money for this jewelry? Asks Inuyasha. Ahhh...! As she took a deep breath.

Alright you take half and I'll take the other half of it 50, 50, okay, Says Serena. Okay, but what about this ring? Asks Inuyasha. Serena look at Darien's engagement ring that he grave her. No that can go too, Says Serena.

He must of hurt you a lot, To make you want to throw away a million dollar ring, Spoke up Inuyasha. He asks me for my hand in marriage then turn around, cheated on me with this little bitch, I can't even say her name, because I want to kill them both, and to top it all off, He tells me that he's going though a selfish faze, and I just so happen got pregnant too, and by a broken condom no doubt, Says Serena. Dick bag, disgusting using a woman like that, Replied Inuyasha, picking up the heavy boxes.

Where do you want them? Asks Inuyasha. Outside everyone can take whatever they want too, Replied Serena. And this sign is the be put outside for them, Says Serena. Okay I'll handle this, You just sit down and take a rest, Replied Inuyasha, being helpful plus just being nice. Thank you, my feet were starting to hurt, Spoke Serena sitting down.

So he put them all at the street, Serena gave him her keys to get back inside the building.

What are you doing now? Asks Inuyasha. Just cutting up a piece of brownie, would you like one? Asks Serena. Yeah, I love chocolate, Replied Inuyasha. Pop or milk? Asks Serena. Actually I bought my own coffee, Says Inuyasha. Alright, Spoke Serena.

They sat on the couch, eating there treats. These are really good, Where you buy these? Asks Inuyasha. I didn't I made them myself, Replied Serena crewing her. Your really good baker, Says Inuyasha, as his eyes landed on, Rini looking right at them.

So ah...! what do you think, do you think the drugs, had any effcet on her? Asks Inuyasha. Wait, How did you know that I had pain drugs for birth? Asks Serena. I didn't it's just, she look like, she's stone or something Replied Inuyasha, hiding the fact that he was there in the room. She doesn't look stone, she look perfect, Replied Serena. well you don't look so hot yourself, Spoke up Inuyasha, teasing her.

Unbelievable, Why don't you, try pushing something, that's the size of a watermellon, out of an opening of a lemon and see how hot you look...! Yelled Serena. Boy I really should, call my mother more offen, Say's Inuyasha, laughing like a big shot.

Your funny, Spoke Serena, joking too. Wait a minute, Spoke Serena. What is it? Asks Inuyasha. It was you in the delivery room, with me, Spoke up Serena. I have no idea what your talking about, Replied Inuyasha, blushing. Thank you, for staying anyways it was nice of you, To be there to support me, When I had nobody so really thank you, Says Serena smiling.

Your not upset? Asks Inuyasha. Would you be, if you were going though something terrifying and your scared, without knowing a single person, your all alone, wouldn't you be greatful that someone cares about you, Replied Serena. Umm...! honestly, No I guess not, I'm be happy that somebody care about me, Spoke Inuyasha. exactly, the same way with me, Replied Serena smiling.

Hey are you hungry, I know this really great, pizza delivery place near by, Spoke up Inuyasha, changing the subject. No I'm not really hungry, But i do need to get dress, can you watch her for a moment, while I get dress? Asks Serena. Yeah, I'm not in a hurry, Spoke Inuyasha. Thanks, and don't touch, her a lot, she gets fussy real quick, Say's Serena. Okay momma bear, Replied Inuyasha, laughing. Whatever, Says Serena, smiling.

So how long have you live here? Asks Inuyasha, from the living room. Just About 2 years, sent I moved out of my parents house, Replied Serena. Serena, dress in her favorite, Pink tank top shirt, and a dark blue skirt, with her normal black shoes. She brush her hair out, and put it up like it's normal style.

So were you born in Japan, or did you come from, America? Asks Inuyasha. Oh god no, I was born here, In Japan, Replied Serena. Um...! Same town? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, what are you a fucking cop, asking with all theses questions...! Yelled Serena, moody.

Inuyasha, just laugh at her, He found it to be really cute, but then again she was really cute, actually really hot looking better then Kagome, was for sure. As Inuyasha, smiled at Rini, then started having a talk with her, even though she can't talk with words just babies thought talking.

So what do you, think of the outside world Rini, spend 9 month trying to get out, the rest of your life trying to get back in, Say's Inuyasha, talking to her nicely. Hah...! tell me about, Thought Rini.

Inuyasha, was drinking his coffee, that he bought over, in a coffee mug.

Well this is your first Lesson, on coffee now this is coffee Regular, can you say, Coffee Regular? Asks Inuyasha, being cute. Ummm...! No, Spoke Rini. Well then, That's two Sugar and Milk, witch the store as forgotten again, So can I borrow some of yours, Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, look at him wired. Ah...! now that's Coffee Regular, Say's Inuyasha. Um...! Inuyasha,You do know that's Breast milk, right? Asks Serena.  
As Inuyasha, spit up his coffee. Excuse me, Replied Inuyasha.

Serena, laugh he was really funny. I'm drinking your, Breast milk, as in your the milk inside your breast? Asks Inuyasha, blushing. Yeah, as in my milk, Replied Serena, laughing.

Why didn't you, tell me? Asks Inuyasha smiling, at Rini. Hey Man, your on your own, Say's Rini, laughing.

As He look at his watch. Alright I will see you guys later, I'm going to take my brownies and my breast milk, and I'm going to get out of here, you girls be have yourselves, Say's Inuyasha.

Bye, bye be cool, Inuyasha, Say's Rini. See you around Gorgeous, Spoke Inuyasha, blinking one eye at Serena. Bye Replied Serena.

Later on that Night Rini,woke up with something wet inside her pants.

Hey guys, I've got something wet in my pants, do you think you could get someone for me, Spoke Rini, talking to her crib animals. Awwwww...! You guys are unless, I'm hungry and wet, and there's nothing i can do about it, Cried Crying thoughts.

It's okay Rini, Mommy's Here, Mommy's here, okay here you go, Spoke up Serena, feeding Rini, a bottle. Now let me get this straight, I start crying and she comes in with a bottle, and changes me, um...! crying well idefinitely can handle crying, thought Rini.

till later on, Serena, was wishing someone was with her, Rini, cried almost all night, getting up every time she cry it was crazy.

As the long night, played out, Serena was really tired. Rini, got to enjoy driving her crazy.

Well that's it for this chapter, Pour Serena discovered the true path for parenthood.

to be continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Look who talking.

Last time, On Look Who's Talking, Serena and Inuyasha, got a chance to talk to each other, and Rini learn the power of how powerful crying can do to her mother, let's see what happens next.

Chapter 11.

3 days later, and Serena went to Pick Rini, up from her Trista's and the Others house, they were watching Rini, for Serena. Knocking...! As Serena knock on, There house door. Just a Minute, Replied Trista. As The door finally open up, Trista look at Serena.

Hello Serena, Welcome back, come in, Says Trista smiling. Thanks, How was she? Asks Serena. Fine, cried a lot after you left though, But she calm down afterwards, Says Michelle smiling. Hi Neptune, Spoke Serena smiling.

Mommy, is back, Thought Rini, happy laughing though baby giggles.

To be honest with you, Serena we can't keep watching Rini, for you, You've got to find an actual Babysitter, Or a daycare program because were going to be very busy with are own work schedules, Spoke Trista. But your the closest friends near by, I don't know anyone else, and I can't afford Daycare, Says Serena.

Perhaps your parents could help you, Replied Michelle, curious. They can't do it everyday though, and I can't cut back on hours at work either, I'm hardly keeping up with my rent, Says Serena. We wish we could help you, but we really can't cut down, our checks either, Replied Trista.

I understand really, It's fine we'll figure something out, Right maybe the others could help too, We'll talk about it later, For now I've got to get Rini, home for dinner and bath Replied Serena smiling.

Sorry Serena, Spoke Trista and Michelle at the same time. It's fine, bye girls, Spoke Serena leaving. Taxi...! Called out Serena whistling out. The cab pulled to a stop. and they both went home together.

Over the weeks Serena, went though postpartum depression, She cried all the time, she tried taking Inuyasha, Advice on taking naps while Rini, slept too. But she still wasn't happy she's been though so much pressure, from the scouts and then Her parents trying to tell her, To find a husband who's going to treat her with respect and love, and Rini needs a father.

Serena, finally got home from shopping, she was exhausted for lack of sleep, plus she just wasn't really feeling well, but she didn't say anything to anybody because she figure it just pass over, so she really push herself harder to make a better life for Rini, and Herself.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, He walk up to Sango's home to see what going on, She was having a last garage sale before winter snow started to fall.

Hey Sango, What's you doing with all of this stuff? Asks Inuyasha, Selling it, My kids don't fit any of theses clothes, and toys, plus we need to make room for the kids bigger stuff, Replied Sango. Ummm...! Thought Inuyasha, looking though it all. What are you doing? Asks Sango, curious plus confused.

Well good luck, Says Inuyasha, leaving with his girl scouts cookies, He order from Sango's daughters. Bye, Says Sango, waving goodbye.

Afterwards He went shopping around for car, parts and He found himself looking at a Babies swing he listen to the lullabies and he figure it couldn't hurt so, He bought it for Rini, as a gift, and A few playpen toys too.

He finish working at the shop, finishing the repairs on his car then shower off, Afterwards he went over to Serena's to give her his gift's.

Calling...! As Serena answered the Call box. Hello, Serena speaking, Answered Serena. Hi Serena, It's Inuyasha, I've got something for you, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, come on, Up doors open, Says Serena.

As Serena, sat rocking with Rini, in her rocking chair, it's the only way to make her go to sleep.

Inuyasha, knock first, afterwards Serena said come in, He walk inside.

Hi Serena, How's it going with you two? Asks Inuyasha. Extremely tired, And Rini, never let's me sleep, Replied Serena serious. That's not good, Spoke Inuyasha.  
So what was it, You said you got for me? Asks Serena very tired. I got something, for you both then, Spoke Inuyasha.

What do you mean? Asks Serena. It's a swing for Rini, It rock by itself, It as up to 7, different lullabies, and Rini will sleep more, And you can get some time to yourself too, Replied Inuyasha. Thank you, it very generous of you, To buy this for us, Spoke Serena. It's my baby gift, Just call it a late baby shower gift, Says Inuyasha smiling nicely.

How do, I put it together, I'm not sure I can handle these little part? Asks Serena, putting Rini down in her playpen. Then pick up the box reading it. I'll put it to together, For you, Says Inuyasha. Okay, thanks for the help, Says Serena, standing up to walk into her bathroom, she was really feeling dizziness inside her head, she was seeing double everything.

Inuyasha, started putting it together, when all of suddenly He heard a loud crash sound come from the hallway. Inuyasha, jump up worried, So ran into the hallway finishing Serena, on the floor pass out.

Serena...! yelled out Inuyasha, picking her up. Groaning...! As Serena groaned out. Serena, look at me, Spoke Inuyasha. Serena open her eyes. What happened? Asks Serena confused tired, everything seem to be spinning around like crazy. Inuyasha, put his hand over her head.

Serena, You've got, A fever, Spoke up Inuyasha. What, No I'm fine, Says Serena, standing up but started to fall again, but he caught her this time. No your not, Serena your sick, you need to rest, Replied Inuyasha. Perhaps your right, but what about Rini, She needs to be watched, Spoke up Serena.

Why don't you, Go get some sleep I'll watch Rini, for a few hours, and Take care of you, Replied Inuyasha. No, I couldn't put all that, On your shoulders, Says Serena. Well do you, have anyone else to come take care of you? Asks Inuyasha, worried.

Serena thought about it. Of course, There is, Says Serena, smiling a fate smile.

Don't you dare lie to me, Because it won't work on Me, Replied Inuyasha. Serena didn't feel like fighting this out, So she gave in. Deep breath...! Your right, I don't have anyone, All My friends are at work or College, and My parents wouldn't make it because there out of town for 3, days, Spoke Serena. Then, that means I'm staying here, To take care of you, and Rini, Replied Inuyasha, carrying her to her room.

You don't have to stay, Beside I don't really have money to pay you for babysitting, Spoke Serena, as he put her down. I don't care about your money, I care for your health, That's more important, Now rest up, Says Inuyasha. Thank you, Replied Serena laying down.

Do you have anything for me to use, To take your temperatures? Asks Inuyasha. In the bathroom, first Cabinets it's in the first aid kit, Spoke Serena. Inuyasha, went to get the first aid kit.

Here put this under your tongue, Spoke up Inuyasha. Afterwards He demand that she stayed in bed. Afterwards he fed Rini, then put her in her playpen playing with the toys he bought for her.

While he finish the swing, setting everything the right size and everything, Afterwards Rini, fell asleep inside the chair. Inuyasha, look around the house, He decided to help out, He wash her dishes and counters off, He look for something to cook for Serena, she would something to eat while sick, So Inuyasha put Rini, in her car seat, he put a note on Serena's side table, next to her bed.

He look down at her, she was sleeping but the fever was rising higher, He place a cold cloth over her head, then left with Rini, to get some food for Serena.

This is called Driving Rini, When you get older I'll teach you everything about Cars, Spoke Inuyasha. Rini, watch everything going on. So he moves his foot, back and forth, then you move around the big circle around, and then were off, thought Rini.

Ah...! no problem I could do this, I could drive, Says Rini, voice in her head. Woo...! This is very big place, Spoke up Rini, smiling. Inuyasha look down at her, He couldn't help smiling back at her.

Alright, Now we've got to get, Your Mommy feeling better, And I know, just what will make her feel better too, Says Inuyasha. Rini, didn't understand but giggle anyway.

Meanwhile back at the apartment.

Mina and Rai, found the place empty the living room, Anyways they walk into Serena's room seeing her sleeping. Whys she sleeping for, lazy girl, Spoke Rai. Probably just trying to sleep while Rini's napping, she's a mom, After all it's very tiring you know, Replied Mina. True, Let's go wake Rini, Says Rai smiling. Maybe we shouldn't wake her, Says Mina. Don't worry, Spoke up Rai, serious tone voice.

They both found Rini, gone.

Wait where is she? Asks Rai. Maybe Serena's parents have her, Spoke Mina curiously. Let's go asks Serena, where Rini's at, Replied Rai serious. They both went inside her room.

Serena wake up...! Called out Rai, very loudly. Serena, tried looking up at them for a minute. What's going on? Asks Serena, confused. We got some time off, So we came to see you and Rini, But Rini's not here, Replied Mina, speaking up. What do you mean, Rini was just in the living room, Spoke up Serena, sitting up. Rini's not here Serena, That's why were asking you, Says Rai, serious tone voice.

As Serena look at her clock there was a note from Inuyasha.

Dear Serena.

Don't over worry yourself, If you wake up to find Rini, gone I took her to the food market with Me, To get you something to eat, To help bring down, Your fever, I'll be back as soon as possible, stay in bed and rest, No distraction what so ever, just take care of yourself, Okay.

Sign. Inuyasha. End of note.

Rini's safe, Spoke Serena, putting her note down. Let me see that, Says Rai. Mina and Rai, read over the note. A Fever...! Why didn't you call one of us, To come take care of you...! Yelled Rai, rather angry. I thought you were at work, Replied Serena trying to talk.

Rai, stop it now isn't the time for this, Serena's Sick the last thing, she needs right now is you yelling at her, Were really sorry for just disturbing you like that, Please forgive us, Says Mina. It's fine, Replied Serena laying back down.

Is there anything you need right now? Asks Mina. No I'm fine, Thanks for offering, Spoke Serena. So who's Inuyasha? Asks Rai, curious. He's a friend, Replied Serena. Woo...! Is there any chance do you, Think you two will end up dating? Asks Rai, smiling.

I don't know, I'm not sure, I'm ready to start dating again, Spoke up Serena nervously. But you could use, The help and unfortunately Darien not coming back, He's with Kagome, now he's not going to come back to you, You have to move on, and if that means with somebody else, then so be it, You have to put this behind you and move on, Spoke up Mina, serious tone voice. I agree Serena, It's time to stop holding onto the past, Replied Rai, smiling.

I'll think about it, Spoke Serena. Here put this back on your head, Says Rai, putting the wet cloth back over her head. Rest up Serena, Says Mina.

As they left, Shortly afterwards Inuyasha, got back too.

Rini, fell asleep again in the car, So he put her in her room. Then started cooking his Mothers old healthy soup that helps cure colds and fevers.

An hour later. He bought the soup to Serena. He place it on her dresser for a minute.

Hey...! Serena it's dinner time, Spoke Inuyasha. Serena finally open her eyes, she was started feeling better with all this sleep. Welcome back, Sleepy head, Says Inuyasha smiling. What's up? Asks Serena. I've got something for you, To Eat it will help you feel better, Says Inuyasha. Oh...! Spoke up Serena, looking at what he carried over to her.

Inuyasha, this is really nice of you, Says Serena smiling. No talking, here eat up now, Replied Inuyasha, feeding her. I can feed myself you know, Spoke Serena. Well I'm just helping is all, Says Inuyasha blushing.

Afterwards she laid back down. How's Rini? Asks Serena. She's watching a Movie in her playpen, Replied Inuyasha. Thanks so much for all this, Spoke Serena. You just get some sleep. But don't you have to head home? Asks Serena.

No I've got, nothing to do at home, I'm happy to stay here for you, Now just sleep I'll sleep on the couch, Replied Inuyasha. Thank you, Whispered Serena falling back to sleep.

Afterwards They all fell asleep. Inuyasha, got up with Rini, only once though the night, besides that everything was fine, they all slept fine. As Serena woke up to the shining sun. She felt much better, her fever was gone. She check her temperatures, everything was back to normal.

Serena, walk into the Living room finding Luna sleeping on, Inuyasha he was sleeping. Serena walk down stairs to get the mail, then started cooking breakfast for everyone.

Rini, started crying, Serena went to take care of her, Inuyasha sat up, hearing Rini.

But then Seen Serena carrying Rini, to her rocking chair. Good morning, Spoke Serena. Your up and moving around already, Are you sure your well enough to be up and moving around? Asks Inuyasha, worried. I'm fine, no temperatures nothing, Not a thing thanks to you, You nurse me back to health thank you, Replied Serena smiling. Thank goodness, Spoke Inuyasha.

I hope your hungry, Spoke Serena braking open eggs, into a blow mixing them. Yeah, Of course but I'm going to use the bathroom first, perhaps I could borrow your shower quickly? Asks Inuyasha. Of course, please Do, make yourself a home, Replied Serena. Thanks I won't be long, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling.

Afterwards Serena, put everything in the pan to cook. Serena enjoyed having Inuyasha, over she couldn't help liking him. Afterwards she put everything on plates. As the door open up...! from keys unlocking the door.

Serena look at the person, in her doorway, Her eyes grew angry.

Serena, your home I was worried you wouldn't be here, Spoke up Darien. What are you doing here? Asks Serena seriously piss off. I came to see Rini, after all she is my daughter too, Says Darien serious too. She's not yours, She's mind...! Scream out Serena. I have rights, Serena just because we fell apart doesn't mean, I can't make time for Rini, Spoke Darien. Never...! Yelled Serena throwing stuff at him.

You can't stop me, I'll take you to court if I have too, Says Darien, angry. Serena and Darien started yelling and screaming at each other. Inuyasha, came running out of the bathroom, with very wet hair, with only his pants on.

He hid from around the corner.

Darien, grabbed at Serena, she punch him right in the Norse.

What the hell is wrong with you...! Yelled Darien, lightly recovering but then it started bleeding. I'll be taking these back, Says Serena grabbing her spare key that Darien had.

Get out, Spoke Serena crossing her arms. You will be sorry, For all of this I will see you at court, for custody over Rini, I am her father and I have rights, and if you can't be nicely about sharing her together, then I'll take her by force, Spoke Darien.

Back the fuck off...! Darien, You lost all rights to her, The day you walk out on Us, You cheated on Me, You were seeing Kagome, for a hole year before I even became pregnant, You use me, You broke my heart, but you will never be her father...! Yelled Serena with fire in her eyes. she was pissed.

Why you little, Darien back handed Serena, to the floor. But before he knew anything, Inuyasha finally showed himself to Darien.

They both started a fist fight, Darien said he be back for revenge.

Inuyasha, threw him out of the apartment, locking the door. He turn around to see Serena, sitting with tears running down her face.

Serena it's okay he's gone, Says Inuyasha. Why can't he, leave me alone, He didn't even want Rini, Why now ever since Kagome came along she mess up everything, We ever had together, now he want to take my daughter too, I can't take all this pain anymore, It's not fair what did I do, to deserve this...! Yelled Serena crying. Kagome, Whispered Inuyasha growling.

Serena look at his angry face. You know of Her? Asks Serena confused. If it's the same Kagome, were talking about then yes, Is this her? Asks Inuyasha, pulling out a old picture that wasn't destroyed yet.

Yeah that's the girl, for sure, the day I found out about Her and Him, was the same day I gave birth to Rini, and Met You, They were fucking each other, inside a wedding dress store, Spoke Serena standing up. Inuyasha's fist were shaking from the thought.

I'm sorry, That He hurt you, I would never hurt you like that, Replied Inuyasha. How do you know about Her? Asks Serena. Come over her and sit down, Says Inuyasha.

Afterwards They talk about everything. So you proposed to and She rejected you for Darien, Spoke Serena.

Yeah, For a long time, I just kept trying to forget about the pain she cause inside me, I was always at A bar, afterwards sex usually happen like crazy because that's all I can get unfortunately, but usually Kikyo's the only one who allowed it with a half breed like me, Replied Inuyasha.

I'm terribly sorry for everything, He destroy your happiness I'm sorry, Spoke Serena sadden. Let's just forget about them, Let's just try to move on with our lifestyles, Replied Inuyasha. Of course, And I am really sorry, Says Serena walking inside her bedroom getting dress.

I honestly don't see, How things could get much worst, Whispered Inuyasha, and Serena both.

Where's my grandchild...! Called out a happy Grandmother. Mom, I thought you said you weren't going to be back until Sunday? Asks Serena. It wasn't really all that nice, we decided we pretty much seen what we wanted to see, Replied Mai. Oh I see, Spoke Serena.

Who's this Cute young Man? Asks Mai curious. Mother, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, He's the man that help me get to the hospital, The night Rini, was born, Spoke Serena. Inuyasha, this is my Mother Mai Tuskino, Says Serena.

Pleasure to meet you, Replied Inuyasha. Thank you, Now Serena I've got a surprised for you, Spoke Mai. What is it? Asks Serena. I've gotten you, A Date for Saturday night, Replied Mai. Excuse me, Who gives you the rights to meddle in my dating life...! Yelled Serena crossing her arms.

I'm your Mother, and I love you, And It's time you settled down, Rini needs a Father, and You need a Husband, Not a playmate, A Husband who's going to take care of you both, Has Good wealth, respect for tradition in your family's traditions, Spoke Mai serious.

Ahhh...! Again with your nose, in the air, You and your tradition shit, I will settled down when I'm ready, Replied Serena turning around. Stop acting like your child, You've got to do something, You can't afford Daycare or a Babysitter, You can't keep asking your girlfriends or us to bail yourself out, Says Mai angry.

Inuyasha, decided he better do something.

Well Serena, I've giving your offer a thought, and I will be your permanent Babysitter, Rini and I love hanging out together, As long as you don't mind me going out with her to the nursing home to visit my Mother, Spoke Inuyasha, serious tone voice and eyes.

Oh right, Thanks very much for doing this for me, Says Serena smiling. Great more time for dating, Replied Mai. Would you leave her alone woman...! Yelled Joey. Sweetie she can't be single forever, Spoke Mai. Serena doesn't like your choosing for one, For second reasons, You forcing her isn't helping anyone, Spoke Joey.

Fine but for this Saturday she will go out with Benjamin, For one date, Says Mai crossing her arms. You could just see what he's like, Spoke Joey. I'm not really sure if I want too, Spoke Serena. It's only a date just meet him at least, Spoke Mai.

Fine, just once but if it doesn't turn out right, You all back off and let me decide what I want To for My life, Says Serena. But you can't, Spoke Mai, but Joey cut her off. It's a promise, Replied Joey.

Good now bye now, Spoke Serena. Afterwards they left Serena slam her head into the wall. That's one way to cause brain damage, Says Inuyasha trying to get her to laugh.

What would know it work.

Inuyasha, spoke up and told Her, He really didn't like the way her parents talk to her, And that she really needs to start standing up to others for what she wants even if that means marrying outside of tradition.

So now what will happen keep reading and find out hope you enjoyed the chapter. until next time bye.

To Be Continue.


	12. Chapter 12

Look who talking.

Last time, On Look Who's Talking, Serena and Inuyasha, got a chance to talk to each other and Learned about Kagome and Darien betrayal and then her parents came along bossing Serena around, plus Inuyasha having to nurse her back to health and agreed to be her babysitter for free, let's see what happens next.

Chapter 12.

Has Rini, was watching TV a knock came to the door. Wow your mother didn't tell me you were beautiful Say's the Man. Nice that normally what she tells everybody about me but thanks welcome come on in Spoke Serena. Thanks Serena, Say's Benjamin. Sure thing Benjamin, please um let me go get finish and we will get going Say's Serena, smiling.

This is my daughter Rini, please um make yourself a comfortable, Say's Serena. Alright, Thanks, Say's Benjamin.

Hey there little one, What's you doing, spoke up Benjamin. who this guy, wonder Rini, though baby talks. You watching TV Asks Benjamin. Yeah, Say's Rini, even though he can't hear her. Here let me show you how to work it Say's Benjamin. Has he switches it to Football.

Football I don't want to watch football, Spoke Rini, hitting the button again to switch the TV. Hey look it the bear, show look at that, Says Rini, laughing at the bear on the TV.

No leave it, on football, Say's Benjamin, getting more cracky. Hey I told you to leave that alone Spoke Rini, getting a upset with the man real fast. No dam it, leave it on football, Spoke Benjamin, taken the contorler away from her. You Butthead, say's Rini, upset.

Inuyasha, got to Serena's Apartment, He was lighty jealous about Serena going out on a date, But he figure she really didn't want to go anyway so, He help this date to go down quickly, So he but bush it off.

Serena, was getting dress in a Dark Blue, cocktail dress with black hills, she was putting on some earings on her ears, light lipstick color to blend nicely in her sink.

knock...! knock.  
Um...! that must be Inuyasha, what do you think Luna? Asks Serena. You look beautiful, Say's Luna, smiling at her.

she walk over to the door, she open it but didn't see anyone there. Um...! that weird, Say's Serena. As Inuyasha, was hiding up ageist the wall, He jump out at her yelling out silly names for her.

Oh Baby, Hot momma...! where oh, where do you think, your going dress like that? Asks Inuyasha, playing with her laughing with her grabbing her sides of her hips.  
Your such a goofball, Spoke up Serena, laughing. Ah don't, I look good? Asks Inuyasha. You look cute, what are you all dress up for? Asks Serena.

Oh baby, I have a really hot date later tonight, were meeting at 11, after she gets off work, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling.

He was hoping she get jealous. Seriously, You've got a date? Asks Serena. Well in Kikyo's mind it's more of a booty call, but hey I can't win all the time, Replied Inuyasha.

Sex is that all you do with this girl, Why not date for real, After all you said you wanted Kids yourself, Why not Date for real, find love with somebody? Asks Serena. No, done that once before back in high school, Kikyo only wants sex, she will never change she already had 3 abortions and is divorce, Spoke Inuyasha.

Then why stay with Her? Asks Serena.

Honestly I really don't know, At first it was just a way to blow off anger, No thanks to Kagome's mind games, But afterwards she told Me, she still doesn't want a full relationship, but biggest reason why I suppose it's because everyone else, Wouldn't dear get in bed with me, some women do but I'm not like my Brother who can have anyone he wants, With a blink of an eye, Replied Inuyasha.

Oh...! Do You mean because, Of you being half Demon, girls treat you with disrespect, Says Serena sadden. Yeah pretty much, Spoke Inuyasha, bluntly. Well you better call, your hot date because, I don't know how late This guy will keep Me out, Replied Serena.

Right, you out with some Stranger, Of a VIP, of a Some rich company? Asks Inuyasha. Yes is there a promble with that, What are you Jealous? Asks Serena, putting her hand down her legs, and show off sink.

Don't torture me, Serena that's just cruel, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. I'm just teasing, Come on inside, Replied Serena. Not so fast, I know I am not your Father, or Your Boyfriend but, One thing to keep an Eye on, Is Rich asses like this guy, Can be very rude and disrespectful, So if he gets any bad ideas, use this, Spoke up Inuyasha, giving her pepper spay.

Wow, You must be very worried about Me, Spoke Serena serious. We've friends, For one, 2nd of all I have seen how theses guys think, They pray on single Mothers, young girls troubled, It's like a game to them, Just trust me, keep that on you, Replied Inuyasha. Alright, I promise, that I'll be careful, Thanks please come inside, Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha, Watch how Her dress moved around, Her butt As she walk away along with others body things, gaining his full attention. It should be Me, she going out with, Whispered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, this is Benjamin, My date for the night, Benjamin, this is Inuyasha, the babysitter, Say's Serena. Nice to meet you, Inuyasha, Spoke Benjamin. same to you so what you watching? Asks Inuyasha. Just a little football, spoke Benjamin. Oh yeah, I got some money on this game, Say's Inuyasha.  
oh yeah, You gabble? Asks Benjamin, smiling. Once in awhile, Says Inuyasha picking up that he was a playboy.

So I hear, your an accountant to the highest VIP? Asks Inuyasha, again trying to get a little out of the man. I use to be, A CPA, Now I'm head a Million dollar corporation, spoke Benjamin. I see, And Your alright dating a Woman who as a Child? Asks Inuyasha. Never really tried too, I'm pushing 30 years old, How ever Serena's Parents talk to My Parents, And They set this all up, But I really don't know much about Children, Replied Benjamin, serious tone voice.

Well what do you plan to do, If this night goes well for You? Asks Inuyasha. Possibly keep dating, Serena is cute but to be honest, She does hold the candle that shouts out I'm Easy fair game, Replied Benjamin. Inuyasha wanted to back hand him badly.

Well I Do hope You and Serena get along, just find then, Say's Inuyasha. Thank you, Spoke Benjamin. But after all you know she is a waitresses, paid middle wages, And is an extremely Serious Woman when it Comes to Rini, Spoke up Inuyasha playing him, for a fool. Yeah, Is she really good, As a bed partner though? Asks Benjamin. I wouldn't know, I am just her babysitter, Replied Inuyasha.

You mean to say You've never tried to Tap that? Asks Benjamin, whispering to him pointing at Serena, bent over picking up her stuff she drop. No I have not, Replied Inuyasha blushing but turn away quickly.

Just 5 minutes and we can go, Spoke Serena smiling, putting her tie on hills. No problem there, Replied Benjamin, watching her body. She walked inside her room grabbing her coat.

Just one thing I do know, Spoke up Inuyasha. And That is? Asks Benjamin, serious. Serena, she a stubborn girl and, Man it's got to be hard being a single Mom and  
hard worker, But boy she is something else, She's really picky and She can be very stubborn, Say's Inuyasha. What do you mean, By strong? Asks Benjamin, curious.

Well like for starters, She hate it when guys try to pick up the Tab or open doors for Her, Serena just hates fake acts of Men's respect, For some reason it really pisses her off, Spoke up Inuyasha, serious.

Really she liberated, ah...! Umm..! So you mean to say she likes, It when you talk about yourself and Don't do nice Acts of paying the bill, Spoke Benjamin. Seriously Dude, I'm being completely honest, Come on A guy babysitter, We see everything, I see her go out with a lot of men, and it all turn out bad, Say's Inuyasha.  
Yeah, Thanks for the help, Spoke Benjamin, smiling.

Come here Rini, come say Bye, Bye to Momma, Say's Serena, holding out her arms. Rini, hug her momma, when Rini, heard Inuyasha, telling Rini, to pull the guys hair. Rini, grab hold of the man wig off his head.

Hey you, Give that back...! Yelled Benjamin.

Um...! Maybe this isn't any of My business, But You shouldn't have to hide yourself, I think you look better without it Say's Serena. really Asks Harry. I do, too You look like a gorgeous guy without a fake wig, Spoke Inuyasha. I agree, It's Sexy, Say's Serena. Alright, I'll leave it off, Say's Benjamin, smiling.  
Ok let's get going now, Spoke Serena. Of course, Replied Benjamin.

Bye have fun, Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Say's Inuyasha, smiling. Benjamin, walked outside. Inuyasha behave yourself, Replied Serena leaving. Benjamin and Serena left together.

Hey sweetheart, Nice work, high five, Say's Inuyasha smiling. Rini smiled back at Him. Yeah...! Says Inuyasha hugging Rini, has they both slap each other hand. Rini, was 4 months now, she learn quick on baby high fives. Rini, looked up at Him. Who was that idiot? Asks Rini, looking at Inuyasha.

Meanwhile down stairs.

So where too? Asks Serena. Why don't you choose, Spoke Benjamin. Chinese food, Says Serena. Chinese? Asks Benjamin. Unless you have a better idea, Let's go to China Star, It's all you can eat buffet, Replied Serena. Fine with me, Spoke Benjamin.

Serena, and Benjamin were having dinner, She started notice how he was talking to Her very rudely. So Serena, Are you ever going to try and Get a better job, Or will you be a Clown forever, Replied Benjamin. Excuse Me, What did you just say? Asks Serena, serious. Well you plan on, Other goals in life right? Asks Benjamin, being rude.

Well I'm trying to but Having Rini, I can't afford Daycare for full time, Replied Serena serious again. Ah...! So you mean to say you won't get anywhere because your a single Mother, And unless you find a Daddy for Her, You can't fine anything else for permanent timing, Spoke Benjamin. Well yes, Says Serena, feeling pressure.

Um...! I'm going to eat, Spoke Serena. How much can you eat, You keep eating like this you will be fat by the end of the year, Spoke Benjamin. Excuse Me...! But I love to eat one, And How dear you say that to Me, Replied Serena angry. Well Girls like honest men, And I'm being myself, Spoke Benjamin

Serena felt uneasy once again. Here's your bill, Spoke the waitress. Serena put her coat on, When Benjamin, walk to the door. Serena couldn't believe this guys attitude.

Excuse Me, But you still have to pay your bill, Says the Waitress. What, Spoke Serena as she notice he wasn't paying it. Benjamin, You haven't pay the tab, Spoke Serena serious tone voice. Oh right, Could you get that, I forgot my wallet, Replied Benjamin, using the I forgot the wallet lie.

I'm really sorry, Spoke Serena paying for there Meals. Thanks bye, Replied the Waitress.

So should we fine a more, quite place to hang out? Asks Benjamin, putting his hands on her butt. Absolutely not, By yourself a fucking clue, This date is over...! Yelled out Serena piss off. You can't just dump me like that...! Yelled Benjamin, angry.

Watch Me, You selfish creep good bye, Replied Serena leaving. He went to grabbed Her. Look here you little bitch, I always get what I want, And I said the dates not over yet...! Yelled Benjamin. Serena grabbed the pepper spay and spayed him with it.

Yeah and I told you it's over, Come near me again, It will be far worst next time, Replied Serena getting into a cab and left for a DQ's Ice cream shakes.

Meanwhile. As for Inuyasha, and Rini, they were having fun like always. Whenever He watched Rini, They always play and have fun. Ever since the first time he watch Her while Serena was sick. He grew to love Her, The both of them, He became very protectvie over Them.

They were dancing around the room. As the music play loud and they dance around the house making a big mess.

Come on Rini, dance come on show Me your moves, Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her. Luna, was having fun, she didn't see anything wrong with him at all he would be a better man for Serena, Then what Her parents want for Her, Darien use to be gentle and kind like this too, But Inuyasha actually proves He cares and His loyalty is stronger then Darien's.

Inuyasha, had things under contorl Luna, went to outside for awhile.

Oh I'm getting so dizzy...! I think, I'm going to throw up...! But I like it, Spoke Rini, though laughing. As Inuyasha was throwing her up in the air catching Her, then spinning around in circles.

OK shake it off Rini, Spoke Inuyasha. As Rini, copy Inuyasha's movement and shaking her head too. Wow look at the Rini's a plane, Spoke up Inuyasha, laughing as laid his back on the couch letting his arms hold Rini, out like she were flying.

Yeah look at Me, I'm flying, Spoke Rini, laughing. Inuyasha, finally bought Rini, into his arms hugging her, they both laid there on the couch  
has Rini, fell to sleep on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, hadn't move since, She fall asleep, He couldn't stop thinking about some much, like things that happen to Him with Kagome, braking his heart, Then Pour Serena caught inside the same heart break her was in, And then coming into this little girls life, He fell in love with and Her extremely gorgeous Mother, He finally fell asleep himself.

Serena, was so piss off at Benjamin, for making her pay for everything, that was the last time she would out on a blind date again.

As she unlock the door to her house.  
She walk into the house and seen there was a Mess on the table, It hadn't been clean up at all yet, she walk off to yell at Inuyasha, thinking he was watching TV or something. But in stand She came a pond Rini, and Inuyasha, sleeping on the couch together.

Serena, smile she felt all the anger she had, It was gone she kind of had to thank Inuyasha, He save her from dating a loser.

Hey Inuyasha, I'm home, Spoke Serena, very softy so she wouldn't wake Rini. Um...! as Inuyasha, look at her for a moment, then close his eyes again. You can go on your date with Kikyo now, Say's Serena. No thank you, Mumble out Inuyasha, falling back to sleep. Serena, went to cover Inuyasha, and Rini, with a blanket.

Serena kiss them both goodnight, And went to her room to get some sleep too.

That's it for this chapter thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.

To Be Continue.


	13. Chapter 13

Look who talking.

Last time, On Look Who's Talking, Serena's Mother set Her up with a real loser date, Thanks to Inuyasha's gift she walked away with pride. Plus coming back home finding Rini, Asleep in Inuyasha's Arms what happens now. Keep reading and find out.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13.

The next morning Inuyasha, woke up in Serena's House, He had forgotten that He, Was suppose to Meet up with Kikyo, He relies he stood Kikyo up last night, she was going to want to kill him.

Oh well, It's not like I wanted her, that bad, Anyways, Spoke Inuyasha. He notice Rini, was playing in her room for a moment, he figure Serena, must of move her later this morning.

Has He walk into the bathroom.  
Serena, was singing to herself in her bedroom getting ready to for a long day once again with the girls, then she had to go to work later.

Hey Morning Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha. Hey how you sleep, I hope the couch was alright? Asks Serena gently. Fine thanks, Spoke Inuyasha. Good to hear it, Say's Serena. So how things go? Asks Inuyasha.

I don't want to even talk about that, Although thank you for the pepper spay, Spoke Serena, with her arms cross. Whatever, do you mean, What happen, What did he do to you? Asks Inuyasha worried.

He was just an Ass, He talk horribly to me , Like About me being pour and wanting Me to pay for everything, Say's Serena. That's not very gentlemen like, Say's Inuyasha, smiling. And then, I told him to buy a clue we were finish, Then he grabbed at Me trying to force Me, to kiss him so, I pepper spayed him, By the way thank you, it nice to know you care about me, Say's Serena.

Can I kick his ass now? Asks Inuyasha.

No were finish anyway, My Mother will bitch, but I can handle Her, Thanks for all the help, Replied Serena smiling. It was nothing really, But I'll always be here for you, It's what friends are for, Spoke Inuyasha blushing.

No not nothing, you just showed me that he was a loser, right from the start, somebody not for me, Say's Serena, smiling. I see, Well I'm glad you listen to me about jerks like him, Say's Inuyasha.

Does that include you, Spoke up Serena joking. Hurtful...! That was just mean, I'm no Jerk like Him, Replied Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha, I was just teasing you, You are far off from a Jerk like those guys, Your sweet, Aggressive, Funny, and passionate about people and life, You have a true soul, Says Serena honestly. You truly believe that, About Me? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes I do, Spoke Serena smiling.

Serena, step into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Inuyasha, was looking around her Bedroom, He was enjoying himself by looking at Her pictures. when he came across a high school year book in her book shelf. it was the same book he has that was his old high school. He pick up the book.

Hey what are you doing? Asks Serena. You went to Shikon high school too? Asks Inuyasha.  
Yes, I went to Shikon high school, Replied Serena, not hiding anything. I don't even remember, You in my school, is it possible that we have met before? Asks Inuyasha.

Ah...! I'm not sure, I'm normally pretty good at reamebering peoples faces, And I don't Remember You, I think I'd remember those ears of yours if I did, Replied Serena Honestly.

Same thing for Me, I wouldn't forget that Hair of yours, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. Hey...! Now, is there a problem with My Hair? Asks Serena seriously.

No it's very adorable for one, And I just know that with that hair style, I would remember it, Is all, plus your beautiful,It's hard not to miss that from you, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Oh...! Thanks, Says Serena blushing, calming down.

Were you in Building 1 or 2? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Building 2, Why? Asks Serena curious. That's why we've never met then, Replied Inuyasha. What do you mean? Asks Serena confused.

You Ah...! Here this is why, Students in buildings 1, and 2, were very restricted to go into either building 1, or 2, That I remember clearly, Spoke Inuyasha. That's right, We weren't allowed in building 1, only special kids could go into building 1, Says Serena thinking. And I thought building 2, was more special then 1, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Why weren't we allowed to go into building 1? Asks Serena curious. Because back then they divided us magical kids from, The normal humans of building 2, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Some of our parents fear Humans with there Magical kids, or us magical kids with them, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

But some could go between both buildings, Says Serena seriously. Only priestess or Monks, or humans that study magical creatures, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I understand I suppose, Says Serena seriously. I always wanted to go into your building, I wanted to see what you all learn, It made me curious, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. But at the school dances, we were allowed to be together, Why there but not in classes? Asks Serena curious.

It wasn't everyone, Demons weren't allowed in or Half Demons like me, Replied Inuyasha seriously.  
Oh...! Sorry, I thought everyone could, Says Serena sadly.  
Nope we had dances in are own gym, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. But Brandon, was a Half Demon, I know he was, Says Serena seriously.

Brandon Hutchison, As In Dark brown hair, Green eyes, pointed elf like ears, Spoke Inuyasha surprised. Yes, Brandon He always wear his hair up in a long ponytail, with a Blue headband around his head, Replied Serena seriously.

How did you two meet? Asks Inuyasha curious. At My 11th grade year Sliver Bell Dance, He sneak in with two others, A Guy with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail so it still hang lose, Blue eyes normal ears, The other on short red hair bush nicely, blue eyes too, Spoke Serena honestly.

That sounds like, Riven and Helia, Spoke up Inuyasha thinking clearly. Yes, That was there names, Anyway they sneak in, Brandon dance with Leeta, all night, Riven dance with Amy, and Helia was with his girlfriend Flora, Replied Serena honestly.  
Heh...! They didn't even invite Me, To come along, Jerks, Spoke Inuyasha huffing.

That was almost 3 years ago, Says Serena brushing Her hair. I know, Says Inuyasha yawning.

Darien didn't even show up that night, I Was stood up that Night, Spoke Serena honestly. That sucks, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Yeah it did, I went home early that night, I sat home watching Pretty Woman, Spoke Serena seriously.

That's the Movie, with That Rich Guy, and He goes to Hollywood, and finds a Hooker and falls in love with Her Right? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes that's the one, Spoke Serena smiling. Umm...! I've seen worst Movies, Then that one, Says Inuyasha honestly.

I use to love watching It, I always wish that, A Guy would treat me with great respect, and take Me shopping, and actually sit there with Me, but that was a childish wish when I was a teenager, Says Serena blushing. You wanted a guy who wasn't afraid to be seen shopping with you for girl clothes and other things, There's nothing wrong with that, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

But Guys hate shopping with us, It's like if you buy a new wardrobe or get your hair done just for Him, He doesn't seem to notice, or Care about you, To take a look at you and say you look beautiful, Spoke Serena serious. You look beautiful, Replied Inuyasha joking around.

That's not what I meant, You goofball, Says Serena laughing. Well who would have known, That we were this close for years Say's Inuyasha. Not Me, That's for sure Say's Serena smiling. This is so crazy, Spoke up Inuyasha laughing lightly.

Yeah I guess so, Say's Serena, getting ready to finish getting ready. Man, I wonder what Brandon is up too? Asks Inuyasha curious. I don't know, I haven't seen him, Since senior year, When we all Graduated, of course that's when He broke Leeta's Heart, Says Serena honestly.

What do you mean by broken heart? Asks Inuyasha curious. His parents didn't approve of Leeta, and Force him to Marry another girl, At least that's what he said to Leeta, when they broke up, Spoke Serena honestly.

I haven't seen him, since senior year myself, I'm sorry He hurt Her,Says Inuyasha honestly. She's never moved on, Either we've tried but we can't force Her to do anything she doesn't want, Replied Serena seriously. She still loves him? Asks Inuyasha sadden lightly. Very much, Spoke Serena sadly.

Has Her cell just had to ring, She look at it. Oh good god, forget it, Say's Serena, putting her phone away.  
has it kept ringing, then it stop once again.

why aren't you, answering your phone? Asks Inuyasha Curious. It's him again, I won't talk to him, He cheated on Me, He lied to me, Whispered Serena, in tears. Darien again? Asks Inuyasha growling now. Yes, Whispered Serena upset herself.

Inuyasha, reameber the last time, she got like this, Inuyasha, pulled her to him holding her. I have to go now, I'll see you around, Say's Serena, walking out the door with Rini, in her arms. Serena, wait...! Yelled Inuyasha, He grab his coat and follow her.

Hey are you sure your Okay? Asks Inuyasha. I'm fine, I will get over this no need to worry, Now I'm going to go meet up with Mina, so she can watch Rini, well I go to work, Replied Serena. Ok if your sure, your alright, Spoke up Inuyasha worried.

I will be he can't change what he did, There's no need to worry about the past, Say's Serena. um...! alright, I will see you again soon, Replied Inuyasha. Of course, bye Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

After Inuyasha, left he too got a call from Kagome, saying how much she miss didn't want to hear it He bush her off and told her to get a life he wasn't going back to her.

That's all for this Chapter, I'll update again soon thanks for reading, please review thank you.

So what happens next, Will Inuyasha get out of the friend zone with Serena, or will they both start showing there feelings to each other, Will Inuyasha finally speak up to Serena, keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	14. Chapter 14

Look who talking.

Last time, On Look Who's Talking, Serena and Inuyasha, found out that they went to the same school together without knowing it. what happens now between our two love birds. Keep reading and find out.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14.

Meanwhile with Mina and Leeta, watching Rini playing in the sandbox with other kids.

Rini's voice again.

Hey I got another one, stop me if you heard it, how many babys dose it take to put in a light bulb? Asks Rini. How many? asks A little boy. What's a light bulb, Say's Rini, laughing. the other boy laugh too. has the 3rd child had no idea what the joke was. Has a tall man, came a pick her up and left with the other little girl.

Hey where is she going, Who's that big guy? Asks Rini, with a confused face. who is it? Asks Rini curious.  
Oh..! that ok, she's going to go with her daddy, with the daddy, Say's the other little boy.

What's a daddy, What do they do? Asks Rini. Well you know, The big men types, that hang around with the Mommy's, Mommy, Say's the little Boy. Oh...! I get it, well maybe, I'll asks Inuyasha, to be my Daddy, Spoke Rini thinking.

Later that week, Things seem to heat up with Serena and Inuyasha's friendship, They were beginning to move out of that friend zone. Darien stop bugging Serena. Kagome was beginning to piss Sango off, by bugging Inuyasha, To take her back. She had the balls to show up at Sango's house asking for help. Sango punch her in the face.

Anyway let's continue with Serena and Rini's life now. It was pass noon, And Serena had all day off.

Rini, was having lunch has Serena, was trying to get her to eat Her food. Inuyasha, was walk in on her, when Serena, was dancing he stop by the door, watching he was spying on her for a moment, he like how she was dancing it was turning him on big time.

Has Serena, went down to the floor, She was a really good, then back up she turn in circle's, she flip her hair, she was singing with the music, she mostly acted out the song, with singing and dancing to it.

Until Inuyasha, just couldn't hold still anymore sent Serena, was singing with her Radio. Inuyasha, open the door wide open, and began singing with her.  
Serena, smile but try to brush off the fact, she had been caught dancing but Inuyasha, wouldn't let her just stop, Oh no, He walks over to her, taking hold of Her body and begins dancing with Her.

Laughing...! As they both turn around in circles, and laughing at each other.

Watch this Rini, spoke Inuyasha laughing, being a big shot. Serena, laugh so hard but she dance right back with him. Until Serena, was lead over the kitehen table.  
Rini, clap her hands together.

Serena, look at Her daughter, with Inuyasha, being bent over Serena's body, where her legs were lighty around his hips at the moment. Has She blush for a moment.  
Luna, was given her evil looks, that were like I told you so.

We shouldn't be doing this in front of Rini, Say's Serena, trying to stand up right on the floor.

Look, at the look on her Face, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. She smiling like her father, Says Serena, sadly. Ah...! really, I think she's got more of you in Her, then that jackass, Say's Inuyasha bluntly. Seriously, You think that she looks more like Me? Asks Serena curious. Yes I do, The only thing she has is his black hair coloring otherwise she looks exactly like you, Says Inuyasha smiling.

So what are you doing here? Asks Serena curious. Well you see, I was going to take, My Mother to Her, New home, and I thought, perhaps You'd be happy to come with Me, Replied Inuyasha. And you thought, I'd enjoy that? Asks Serena curious to what he was planning. Yeah, You'd enjoy it, Plus then you can sign a few papers for me, Spoke Inuyasha, being shy.

You are such a baby, if you want me to do something for you, Then all you need to do is just asks, Spoke up Serena seriously. Fine...! Will You please come with Me, to sign some papers and have some fun with me? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I would love to come with you today, Replied Serena.

Has they both left the house together, and for the first time in along time they both laugh and had fun hanging out, making things perfect for his mother new house.

Inuyasha, walked inside His Mother's old Apartment, He help her walk down stairs. Ever since she, had her accident, Her legs were damage really badly, plus Her health just seem to get worst when she had a heart attack, but she was 50 something years old. but anyway.

Well Mom, what do you think, About your new home? Asks Inuyasha. It's alright, I guess so, I'm just not use to having to live with nurses outside my door, Spoke up Izyoie sacred. I know this is a very big change for you, But it's Doctors orders, You need someone to take care of you, Spoke Inuyasha holding Her hands.

Besides you get your own room, And meals with others like yourself, Look Mom, Just give it a chance, Says Inuyasha gently. I suppose, Your right, Replied Izyoie honestly. Besides I looked into the best, and Serena says this is the best nurses home around, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Serena says? Asks Izyoie curious.

Well that's Me, and Actually Trista got you in here for Me, and Trista, She's the best, Says Serena gently. If you say so, Thank you for doing this My Son, but can we really afford this, It's a lot of money can we really afford this? Asks Izyoie. Yes Mom, Don't worry about the money, Besides this is what Father, left his money for to take care of You, Say's Inuyasha.

Yes, I miss him so much, Say's Izyoie sadly. Serena, just smile at how Inuyasha, was being with his Mother, He was a jerk at times, but under all that, He was sweet and caring and a honest man.

So tell me Inuyasha, who are these two, that you bought with you? Asks Izyoie. Oh Mom this is Serena, she help me get you into this place and this is her Beautiful daughter Rini, Say's Inuyasha, standing right beside Serena, who was holding Rini.

Didn't I just say that? Asks Serena whispering into his ears. My Mother isn't great at remembering things much anymore, You'll find her repeat herself a lot, Whispered Inuyasha honestly. Oh...! Right of course, Replied Serena smiling.

Izyoie, smile for the first time in along time.

Inuyasha, you've been holding out on Me, Spoke up His Mother smiling. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha. You have a Daughter, I'm so glad you fanlly got a family Inuyasha, you this is much better, Then those other girlfriends of yours, I'm so happy to finally have a granddaughter, Replied Izyoie Taking Rini, from Serena's arms.

Mom, Rini's not my Child, Well I mean not mean by blood, Say's Inuyasha. Serena, was blushing. Rini, was laughing with Izyoie, who was playing with her. Your Mom thinks were together? Asks Serena. yeah, I'm sorry about that, She thinks up her own Ideas, Say's Inuyasha, blushing.

After Izyoie, got tired for a nap Inuyasha, put her to bed. Has for Rini, who head was hanging over her mother shoulder. Has Serena, walked outside.

Hey Serena, thanks so much for doing this for us, Spoke up Inuyasha, kissing Serena's cheek. He hadn't done that one yet, but she didn't mind it at all. You want to come flying with me? Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Oh no, that would be way to much money, Say's Serena. Not at all, I can get it for free, Replied Inuyasha. You get everything for Free, Almost exactly everything you want, Spoke up Serena smiling. Yeah, well it is nice to have riches sometimes, Say's Inuyasha. Serena, just smile at him.

Come on, come flying with me? Asks Inuyasha. No it just not my thing, Say's Serena blushing. What are you sacred, Spoke up Inuyasha. No...! i'm not sacred, Replied Serena crossing her arms. Of course, Serena gave up into going on an airplane with him.

So how are you holding up? Asks Inuyasha smiling. I'm doing just fine, I forgotten how beautiful it is up here, Say's Serena watching everything around Her. You see I told you, you would love it, Say's Inuyasha.

But I do still fell a little out of place here, Say's Serena lightly sacred. Alright, here I'm given you, Your first lesson in flying, Replied Inuyasha seriously.  
what Me fly, Oh no...! I better not, Say's Serena really nervous.

Oh come, it's not going to be so bad, now put your hand on My stick Spoke up Inuyasha. I'm not going to put it on your stick, Replied Serena nervous.  
this is a nonsexual thing, now put it on my stick, Say's Inuyasha, smiling.

Has Inuyasha, may her put her hand on the flying stick.

Oh that feels so good baby, Say's Inuyasha, teaseing her. Oh...! Your such a pervert, You just had to say that, Say's Serena blushing. There you go your flying, Your no longer nervous, Say's Inuyasha, smiling.

wait I'm flying, I'm doing a pretty good job, oh...! god this is such amazing feeling, Spoke Serena excited. Inuyasha, looked at Serena and Smiled. Finally decided to speak to reply to Her comments about flying feeling so good.

It a great sex isn't? Asks Inuyasha, joking. Serena, look at him and laugh. Well it's not one, I well remember, nope definitely not remembered, Replied Serena, laughing.

later that evening they got back to Serena's place. Inuyasha, carried Rini, into the house.

She really tired, Whispered Inuyasha, watching Rini sleep. Yeah, she's had a busy day, Say's Serena gently laying her in bed. Yeah, Say's Inuyasha, looking down at her, along with Serena, for a moment.

they both thought the same thing at the same time.

Do you want something to drink? Asks Serena, and Inuyasha, at time same time. Yeah some Tea, would be nice, Spoke Serena, has Inuyasha, said beer would be nice at the same time again, they both smile at each other, after that they both started kissing, Inuyasha, kiss Serena, and She kiss him back.

Serena pulled back for a sec, Inuyasha did as well. They both look at each other. Then started kissing again, Inuyasha, pick her into his strong arms, and bring her into Her bedroom, they both were in a strong make out session.

Inuyasha, kiss Her back, has She pull Inuyasha, shirt off along with her own clothes, she making him go crazy, has Inuyasha, was kissing her neck and playing with her. She was happy she was they both were naked, in each others arms.  
Inuyasha, Say's Serena, calling out his name, yes? Asks Inuyasha. never mind keep going, Say's Serena blushing. they both slept together that night it was way to good.

And that's it for this chapter, it may be awhile before the next one comes up but hopefully you enjoyed and that what matters. Thanks for reading.

So what happens now can they be together now as a couple or will Darien come back for what rightfully his, will Everyone be ready for this. Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	15. Chapter 15

Look who talking.

Last time, On Look Who's Talking, Serena and Inuyasha, Finally broken the line between friendship, So now what will happen.

Serena, woke up the next morning not hearing Rini, at all.

She walk over to her door to check on her daughter seeing, Inuyasha, was already up and was making breakfast for them.

Good morning momma, Say's Inuyasha, putting a pancake on her plate, and Rini, she was digging into he food.

You made breakfest? Asks Serena gently. Yes, I did just for you, Say's Inuyasha, kissing her lips then pulled away. it look great, This is really good, not bad nice work Inuyasha, Say's Serena smiling.

Has He just smiled and finished cleaning up the mess he made. Has a knock came to her door again.

Who that? Asks Serena. I'm not sure, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

That's when Inuyasha, smelt it.

It's Him again, Oh man can't that guy take a hint, Spoke Inuyasha growling. what are you talking about? Asks Serena curious. it's your EX, Darien, Say's Inuyasha.  
Darien, here what the hell is he doing here, Say's Serena.

Serena, I'm not leaving till you open the door...! Yelled Darien hitting her door.

You have no right to be here, anymore, Replied Serena angry. Serena, I just got done, seeing my lawyers and if you don't let me see Rini, then I will bring this to court, Say's Darien, from the other side of the door. Come on, Serena Darien, has the right to see his own Kid...! yelled Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha, ears thought, he went crazy. Has Serena, open the door really fast.

leave us alone, Darien you didn't want Her, Now for some reasons you do, My answer is no...! Yelled Serena angry.

Kagome, What the hell are you doing here...! Yelled Inuyasha. Me, I should be asking that question? Asks Kagome, surprised. Look Darien, You chose to cheat on Me with Kagome, and I want nothing to do with you, You have no rights to my daughter...! Yelled Serena seriously.

That's right, You walked away from Them, you left them for a hole year now, Get the fuck out...! Yelled Inuyasha growling. If you must know, I was trying to get settled into a house before I demand visiting custody over my daughter...! Yelled back Darien angry.

Settled my ass, You've been settled for a hole year and to busy to care about her, You didn't even come to see her, when she was born...! Yelled Serena angry, I thought I'd give you some space, Says Darien gently.

Yeah right, You just didn't care about Me, to leave Kagome, for an hour to talk to me, about everything maybe if you would have Man up and take responsibility for everything, I just might have agreed to visiting agreement with Rini, but now it's to late for all that...! Yelled Serena crying.

Look Serena, I don't want to cause trouble, but I really want to see Rini, please Say's Darien. NO way back the fuck off...! Yelled Inuyasha. Serena, was surpised with Inuyasha, outburst.

Is that Rini? Asks Darien, looking at the little girl still sitting by the table.

Yes that is Rini, Spoke Serena honestly. She's beautiful, Spoke Darien honestly. but no you can't see anymore of her, Now back off now...! Yelled Serena. She is my daughter, Serena and I have the right to see her anytime I want...! Yelled Darien seriously.

Oh really, how many diapers dose she go though, A day about 8, who's her favoite stuff animal, Her stuff cat toy, What's her favoite food, don't you think a father should know some of these things Say's Inuyasha seriously. Look back off, this has nothing to do with you...! Yelled Darien.

Actually it does, Because she's upset and if she hates you, Then I hate you just as much, maybe even more for destroying my life too...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously.

You son bitch, Why the hell do you care about this bitch, and her brat child anyway? Asks Darien. No one is going insult Serena, in front of me like that, I love them both, and I swear if you don't leave now then I'll be force to use force...! Yelled Inuyasha angry. Back off Inuyasha, now your just getting in our way, Say's Kagome. the both of you back off now...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's right, You have no rights to cheat on Me, with that girl, Then walk into my house like you own it with her now both of you, leave now or I will have  
the cops...! called Say's Serena.

Go ahead, but if they see what we seen, then there going to allow us to take Rini, with us forever, Say's Kagome seriously. Your not taking My daughter, from  
me...! Yelled Serena.

Has Darien, and Inuyasha, were yelling at each other, then Kagome, got into it with Inuyasha, then Serena fought with Darien. it was just a never ending stop fighting till it became more then it seem.

Kagome, fanlly had enough of this crap, so she gets up telling Darien, to forget about that brat, and she would be more then happy to have his kid like they plan, then Darien, seen it the same way.

You know what, Your Right dear, fine let's do it, you really are a waste of time Serena, Say's Darien rudely. He was about to leave, the fact that Kagome, was trying to piss Inuyasha, off still they both work hard in making the others angry.

after that something snap inside Inuyasha.

This asshole, Broke him and Kagome up, Then got Serena pregnant, Proposed to her even, Then lied to her for a hole god dam year, and cheating on her, Then dump her the very day her daughter was born, The thought of this guy made his blood boil over. Inuyasha, and Darien, said a few more hateful words till Inuyasha. had it he punch Darien, really hard, both men go into a fight.

Kagome, use a magical chat to force, Inuyasha to sit. Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, she kicked Kagome's ass, And blasted Darien and Kagome, afterwards Inuyasha threw them both out. for a moment everything was silent, no one said anything to the other.

Fanlly Inuyasha, broke the silent.

So that why you were so upset He left you for Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes Has She sat there silent, Look Inuyasha, I didn't really know She was your girl Say's Serena.

I am so sorry, Say's Serena seriously. Yeah, well it dosen't change the fact, that they did that to us but it dosen't mean, We can't have each other, right I mean last night meant A lot to Me, and If your willing to accept this, then I too will look past all of this shit, Replied Inuyasha respectfully.

I don't know, anymore, Everything just fell apart on Me so fast, and Then you happen, Say's Serena crying.

I love you, Serena, I truly do I'd never hurt you like He did, I can't just be your friend anymore, I'm to involved now with you, You do love me don't you, Or do You still love him, more? Asks Inuyasha, afade to know the answer.

I don't know who I love, all I ever wanted was to live happily with My daughter and a husband, who loves me, I thought that man was Darien, but never in all my life have I ever thought, that I could love again like the way I feel like when I'm with you, Say's Serena, with tear.

You can't have both, You can only have one true actual love, Spoke Inuyasha respectfully. I know, I want to love you, I want to be able to move on, and you were helping Me with it so nicely, I know that now, I do truly I do, Replied Serena seriously with tears falling still.

I love you, but I can't force you to love me back, Say's Inuyasha tearing up. More, then her? Asks Serena. Inuyasha, went silent. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha curious.

You see, this is where I stand too, You were in love with Kagome, Too You were going to Marry Her, if she hadn't cheated on you would be a marry Man, probably with a child of your own with Her, Say's Serena, in tears.

Look I know, what could have been, but I was blinded by that fake love Kagome, had me under, Say's Inuyasha. what does that Mean? Asks Serena.

The feelings I shared with you last night, was nothing I've ever felt before it was very special and new kind of love, something I've had with anyone, And I just knew, that it was you, that I wanted to be with and I still would, if you give me the chance to be yours, Spoke up Inuyasha with passion.

You want to stay, is that what your asking, I don't understand what are you asking of Me? Asks Serena emotional. Serena, I want to...!

Ringing...! Ringing...! Has his cell was going off.

It's my boss, Say's Inuyasha. It Ok go ahead, I think, I need some time to think about, what you asks of me, Say's Serena honestly. I'm Sorry, But we'll finish talking later, I'll come back over tomorrow and we can talk about this then okay, Replied Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha, Last night, I truly did mean it, I wasn't using you like Kikyo, and Kagome did, I meant everything I said to you, and I really do care about you, Spoke Serena honestly.

I'm glad you told Me, Bye, bye Rini, take care baby, Says Inuyasha, as he kiss her head.

I do love him, but is it enough thought Serena. after that He left the house.

So what can they do now, Can Serena fully move on, what will Inuyasha do, Can Little Rini, help bring these two together, or has Darien won by breaking Serena forever, Will Inuyasha give up or will he fight for them. keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	16. Chapter 16

Look who talking.

Look who talking.

Last time, On Look Who's Talking, Serena and Inuyasha, Finally broken the line between friendship, And Darien got in the way once again, Can Serena make the right choice, So now what will happen.

As the following weeks came around, Serena was thinking hard about what happen between everyone. Inuyasha was trying really hard to keep things the way they were going.

Serena was sitting at the park watching Rini play, while She played Serena, couldn't get the conversation between herself and Inuyasha out of Her head.

I do believe, That I love Inuyasha, But I still want Darien, Whispered Serena sadly. Why am I being so stupid, Darien doesn't want you, Your so stupid Serena..!Yelled Serena to herself.

As Darien walked up to Serena.

Finally you show up...! Yelled Serena seriously. I'm sorry, I still made it didn't I, Replied Darien gently. Fine, so what's this all about why did you call Me, And asks Me to come all the way out here? Asks Serena upset still.

Serena please sit down, And just hear Me out, Spoke Darien gently. She sat down listening while watching Rini.  
Look, I was extremely horrible to you, And I take responsiblty of what I choose and what I did, Says Darien seriously. You broke my heart, Darien I don't think, I can even trust You anymore, Replied Serena crying.

Serena, I know that you've been though a lot, But you have to believe me, I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, Look I still love you, Spoke Darien upset. Darien, I can't do this, Says Serena freaking out.

Please, Give me another chance, Let's raise our daughter together, Spoke Darien seriously. What about Kagome? Asks Serena crying. She and I, are over it's over, She and I cancel the wedding, She wants to live in New York, To become a writer, instead of a lawyer, Replied Darien honestly.

I don't know if, I believe you, Says Serena emotionally. Serena, just think about giving us a chance again? Asks Darien seriously. What about Inuyasha, Spoke Serena honestly. What about him, This as nothing to do with Him, Rini is our daughter, She's Yours and Mind together, You and I should raise our daughter together, Says Darien seriously.

Our Daughter, Together? Asks Serena serious. Yes, please Serena, Break up with Inuyasha and Come live with Me again, Replied Darien holding her hand.

I can't do that, Inuyasha's been nothing but kind to Me, He even treats Rini, Like she's his own child, He loves Her And Me, He's stayed with Me while I've gave birth, He took care of Me while I was sick, He's really respectful torres us, How can I just forget everything he's done for us, And go back to you?...! Scream out Serena upset.

Look I'm sorry about abandoning you both, But please think about giving us a chance once more, And I promise that this time I'll be there for you, For you both, Replied Darien seriously. Afterwards he left.

Who was that clown? Asks Rini confused.

As Serena sat inside the cab thinking about what to do, But what can she do? Inuyasha's been there for Her, More then Darien, But now Darien wants a chance to make it up to Her and Rini, by raising his daughter.

So what trouble as Darien cause now, Can Serena fix the confusion inside her head and heart. keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	17. Chapter 17

Look who talking.

She got back to the apartment, And Inuyasha was cooking dinner for them.

Inuyasha, Why are you here? Asks Serena curious. Well I kind of got fired, from taxi driving, So I came over to talk about some stuff, Replied Inuyasha serious.  
What will you do for a job now besides flying? Asks Serena worried. Actually I'm going to work on Cars, for awhile at a car shop, Says Inuyasha honestly.  
Fixing cars, and How much would you be making exactly? Asks Serena curious.

Starting wages are around $14,50 in hour, 30 days bonus goes up to 16 dollars an hour, Says Inuyasha seriously. I see, Spoke Serena still uneasy. Inuyasha finally notice how Serena was acting.

What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha concerned.

Nothing is wrong, Why'd you think somethings wrong, Spoke Serena nervously. Serena, Your lying to Me, I can tell when your nervous and when your lying, Now what's up? Asks Inuyasha seriously. It's just I've been thinking about what happen the other night, Between us then With what happen with Kagome and Darien, Spoke Serena sadly.

Well we haven't really talked about it yet, Perhaps we need to talk about it, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Let me get Rini, down for a nap, Says Serena leaving the room.

Inuyasha was getting nervous, but not until he smelt, Darien's scent on Serena's coat. No, Whispered Inuyasha sacred. Okay Rini's asleep, Says Serena smiling.

Where were you today? Asks Inuyasha tempered right now. What's with the tempered attitude? Asks Serena confused. Darien, his scent is all over your coat, You were with Him...! Yelled Inuyasha upset.

Seriously back off, You don't get to tell Me, Who I can talk to...! Replied Serena upset. Fine, What did you two talk about? Asks Inuyasha gently lowering the volume.

He called Me this afternoon at work during my break, He said He wanted to talk things out, Spoke up Serena sacred. What did He say? Asks Inuyasha extremely worried. That he...! deep breaths, He said what...! Yelled Inuyasha cutting her off.

That he wants to get back together, And that He and Kagome are over, And He still loves Me...! Scream out Serena. What...! Yelled out Inuyasha extremely concerned. I starting talking about You, Then he asks me to leave you, So we can get married, Spoke Serena sadly.

Son of a bitch...! Yelled Inuyasha, upset he almost put a hole in the wall.

Calm down, Before somebody calls the police, Spoke up Serena serious tone voice. Deep breaths...! Please tell me, You told Him to get lost? Asks Inuyasha extremely sadden. I didn't give him answer, Says Serena honestly.

Wait am I hearing this correctly, Your actually thinking about dumping Me for a jerk who use you, Then walked out on You and Your Daughter, And your thinking about going back to him...! Yelled Inuyasha hurt.

Well I...! How can you be so stupid, He's only going to and up hurting you again...! Yelled Inuyasha, cutting her off again. You don't know that, Everyone make mistakes, Replied Serena honestly. Your not going back to him, He's a monster, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

This is about what's best for Rini, and Darien is willing to do expect responsibility for whatever wrong doings he's done and start over by acting like a Father, He's willing to expect the responsibility's Replied Serena seriously.

He's only using Her to get to you again, He doesn't care about Rini's life at all, Replied Inuyasha honestly. How dear you say that, She's his Daughter, and He as the rights to see Her, whenever He wants too...! Yelled Serena emotional. Where the hell as He been all this time, Spoke Inuyasha upset emotional too.

This isn't your problem it's mine, Not Yours, Your not Rini's Father...! Scream out Serena upset. Well, I'm the closest thing, She has to it, and someone who really loves Her...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously. Serena couldn't fight anymore. I don't want to fight anymore, Says Serena crying. Inuyasha relize what he just said.

Serena, I don't want to fight either, I hate fighting with You, But I'd rather fight with you, Then to fight with anyone else, Says Inuyasha hugging Her. I'm sorry, I shouldn't say mean things like that to you either, I know that you love us too, And So do I, I love you but I still love Darien too, Replied Serena emotional.

Serena Tuskino, You are extremely stubborn and really fun, and emotional at times, Even brave your Sailor Moon for god sakes,Your an amazing woman, And that is the reason, Why I fallen in love with You Serena, More then I've ever love Kagome or Kikyo, But I also want what's best for Rini, too I love Her like she is my own daughter, And I really don't want Darien seeing Her, I'm only trying to protect you both from getting hurt by Darien again, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

I know, Cried Serena hugging him. Can't you understand that? Asks Inuyasha whispering emotionally.  
She just nodded her head.

Serena, Inuyasha's right, Says Luna talking. What the hell...! Scream out Inuyasha surprised. Luna here is the reason why i became Sailor Moon, Spoke Serena holding Luna.

I thought, I heard another voice in here, Replied Inuyasha amazed by all this. Yes it was Me, and Yes Serena, I agree with Inuyasha, Says Luna honestly. About what? Asks Serena confused.  
Darien, He's not good enough for you Princess, He betrayed You, Then left for a hole year, If he desperate enough to come back it's only because he has an angle, That's all, Who's to say he won't cheat and lie again unless he's lying right now too, Replied Luna seriously.

You think so? Asks Serena uneasy. Please keep in mind, that he's not the guy for you, Besides I've never seen you this happy before, Spoke Luna serious.  
What? Asks Serena confused.

Serena you haven't really been happy, the past hole 2 years when You and Darien were together, You were unhappy all the time, He never showed up to family events, Never home long enough to talk with you, Do you really want to go back to that life, Or do you want a Man, Who's going to be there for You and Your Daughter, Inuyasha, Who loves you and respects you, For you and isn't afraid to tell your parents to back off, And respectful to your feelings, Witch life do you want? Asks Luna honestly.

Umm...! Thought Serena thinking about it.  
That's enough Luna, There's nothing more, We can say, She has to figure it out by herself, Says Inuyasha seriously. Alright, I'll think about everything, Just please be patient with Me? Asks Serena gently.

Alright enjoy your dinner, I'm going to go home, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Why, Please don't go, Spoke Serena, holding his hand. Serena, I love you, but I need to go, I need some time alone, Says Inuyasha honestly. Inuyasha, please don't hate Me, Replied Serena crying. Look it's obvious about who rather be with, It's Darien and I'm out on my ass again, Spoke Inuyasha close to crying. That's not true, Says Serena holding him.

Then it's me who you want? Asks Inuyasha hoping.

Serena took a step back. I don't know, Who I want, but please don't abandon Me, Spoke Serena crying. I will never abandon, You Serena, but right now I need some time alone, Besides it's time for me to go, Replied Inuyasha sadly.

Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, Whispered Serena crying. Inuyasha held in his tears, but as soon as He got to his car, He lost it he began crying too.

Serena sat down eating, Her meal Inuyasha cooked for Her, crying as she ate. You really hurt him, You should be ashamed of yourself, Spoke Luna watching from the window. What? Asks Serena confused.

Everything he's done for you, I thought that You'd never fall in love again, But seeing you trash Him down like that was just cruel...! Yelled Luna upset. Luna, Please understand my feelings, Says Serena crying.

No not this time, Darien as done shit like this in the past, But the day he cheated on you, Was the day His true colors were showed, He doesn't love you anymore he wants the crown not your love...! Yelled Luna seriously. What should I do? Asks Serena curious.

If you really want to know that answer, Go spy on Darien, Find out He's really doing with His life, Says Luna honestly. Thanks Luna, Watch Rini for Me, Spoke Serena leaving quickly.

As She transformed into Sailor Moon, She went to Darien's house.

Are you sure this plan will work? Asks Kagome confused. Of course it will, I stage a fake wedding, and if Serena were to have an accident with Her wine, And once she's dead, You can take over as Queen, and I will be King, Replied Darien drinking down his wine. You can be such a bad boy, Spoke Kagome blushing.

Serena felt like an idiot, Here she actually thought possible to forgive him, and Here He was making trouble for Her future. Not this time, Luna is right, I've never been blinded by your lies...! Yelled Sailor Moon braking open the window.

Serena it's not like that...! Yelled Darien honestly. I heard you talking to Kagome, Your a Lying and for to record I'm not taking you back...! Yelled Sailor Moon upset. Baby please, Don't be rashly, Replied Darien trying to calm her down.

This is over, Don't you ever come near Me again or So Help Me, Your going to be sorry...! Yelled Sailor Moon breathing faster. Afterwards she broke his expensive stuff.

Afterwards she went home.

A few weeks later, Serena couldn't seem to get Inuyasha, On the phone, His Roommates Miroku and Sango, said that he's been working a lot of hours full time at, The shop. He never called Her back.

He hates Me, Cried Serena crying. Luna couldn't help feeling upset, Serena wasn't helping anyone before but now she knew the truth, She loved Inuyasha, She wanted him to come back.

Knocking...! Knocking...! As She knock on the door waiting. She wasn't doing so hot, She was moody and on edge with everyone, Until she realize, It had been 8 weeks since, Inuyasha and Her, Had Sex, They never use anything for protection, She was also very late on Her period, So yesterday she took 5 pregnancy test and all positive, Serena took Rini, to Her parents for the Weekend, She needed to see Inuyasha, she knock on His door, When He open the door He was surprised.

But to Her dismay Kikyo was there, she just didn't know that right away.

Inuyasha, I'm sorry for hurting You, But you have to hear Me out, It's you that I love I don't care about Darien anymore, I also got a restraining order ageist him, Never again will I, See him...! Spoke Serena really fast.

Serena, Says Inuyasha trying to stop her. No not this time, please hear me out, I was an idiot to not see what, You and Luna seen inside Darien no good, And you were right he's a monster, But your not that at all, I want you to come back to me, I can't stand not seeing you everyday, Because I Love you, It you who I chose to shear my life with, Please forgive me...! Cried Serena speaking really fast. Inuyasha felt guilty.

Oh and there's one more thing, I have to tell you, Spoke Serena happy. Serena stop, Look I put myself really out there for you, I wasn't your first choice, Just because you realize that Darien is a cheep, That doesn't make it fair that I was second to your mind, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Your right, It doesn't but that just it after you left, I realized that you were first in my mind, I punch Darien into a wall, Says Serena seriously. Very nice for you, But how can I trust that you won't hurt Me again? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

Does Me, wanting to be Your wife explain it, I love you nothing is going to change that, And want to raise our family together, You, Me, Rini and Our Baby, Says Serena smiling. Our Baby, what are you talking about? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Serena place 3 pregnancy test in his hand. What the hell...! Yelled Inuyasha surprised. I'm pregnant, By you this time, And Rini really misses you, Please forgive Me, Come back to us? Asks Serena crying happy tears.

Serena, I don't know, Says Inuyasha sacred. I promise no more Darien, Scouts honor, Replied Serena honestly.

Inuyasha, what taking so long? Asks Kikyo seriously. As Serena and Kikyo, looked at each other.

Oh I see you've move on already, I'll just leave you alone, Spoke Serena serious tone voice. Serena I'm sorry, Don't you dear say it...! Yelled Serena angry. I was wrong about you, Your just like Darien, No man can be trusted...! Yelled Serena cutting him off.

Serena stop yelled Inuyasha grabbing hold of Her. Kikyo you need to go, now...! Replied Inuyasha. But we didn't even have sex yet and I just got here, Says Kikyo honestly.

Just leave..! Yelled Inuyasha holding a fighting Serena right now. He dragged Her inside his apartment.

Sit down, Spoke Inuyasha serious. I'm not listening to anything you have to say, We haven't even been broken up fully and you do that to Me...! Yelled Serena crossing her arms. Look I'm sorry okay, But you weren't calling me anymore, I've been waiting for weeks from a call from you and you never called me, So I thought You were with Darien again, Says Inuyasha. That's a lie, I scent letters because I couldn't reach you, and Voice mails, and I talk to Sango all together...! Yelled Serena.

She said you never called for Me, Spoke Inuyasha sadden. Wait so you thought that, We were just done, just over? Asks Serena crying. I'm terribly sorry, I thought you didn't love me the same way I love you, Cried Inuyasha tearing up. Inuyasha your crying, Spoke Serena wiping them away.

I love you, but when I didn't hear from you I felt destroyed, Royally destroyed, Replied Inuyasha sadly. No, I love you, More then anyone else, Expect for my kids, Says Serena honestly. How can I believe you? Asks Inuyasha seriously. I can only prove it by making it up to You for the rest of My life, Spoke Serena kissing him.

They both began making out hard, until Miroku and Sango, walked in on them. And turns out Sango, was angry at Serena so she thought she was protecting Inuyasha, from a broken heart, so she hid his letters and deleted the voices messages.

Got yelled at like crazy. then they both left back to Serena's place.

So that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating again soon.


End file.
